


Try To See It My Way

by Phantomlimb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Derek, Bottom Derek, Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Family, Sarcasm, Sassy Peter, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Mates, Witches, awkward courting, derek TRYING to seduce, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has no fucking clue about what to do. He doesn't know how to woo someone. Let alone if that someone is Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witches. Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic and the song is of course based on the Beatles song. I'd like to make it clear that if anyone would like to at all draw fanart for this fic, by all means, do so. Pleeease

 

Pack meetings were boring. There really was no other way to put it.  Ever since the Kanima and Gerard incident, things had been quiet. It's not that Stiles didn't _appreciate_ the silence. It just made everything _really_ fucking boring. So to be fair, Stiles kinda hated pack meetings. Not only did it bore Stiles; it also made him feel out of place. Oh, he was thankful that they included him ~~now~~ in their trusted circle. But he had no one to talk to. Sure, Scott was there but all Scott wanted to talk about was Allison. And Stiles could only take **so much** poetry about Allison's hair. Isaac was cool but he had such a hard-on for Scott, that Scott was literally all he talked about.

 And yeah, Stiles loves Scott.

 But not that much.

 Because, seriously, he's the one who convinced Scott glue was not food in kindergarten.

 He's not impressed.

 Erica and Boyd were always off doing God-knows-what and no way was Stiles going to _ATTEMPT_ conversation with Jackson, but even if he tried, Jackson was too busy on the phone arguing with Lydia.

  ** _Fuck_** Peter.

 

So that just left Derek. Conversation was impossible with Derek. Derek was either in stony silence or barking orders; there was no in-between. But that didn't stop Stiles from giving him the good `Ole Stilinski babble. Normal pack meetings were basically spent in a lot of eye rolling and babble. However, this pack meeting was different.

 "Witches?" Scott said bewildered.

 "Witches." Derek confirmed.

 Stiles stopped his epic pencil drum roll on his thigh. The silence was a bit tense as the new information sunk in.

 "So how are we going to kill them?" Jackson asked bluntly as he put away his phone.

 Stiles pointed his pencil at him and said "No, bad dog!"

 Jackson glared at him.

 "If you have any _ACTUAL_ useful suggestions, please, by all means, tell us, Stilinski."

 Stiles rolled his eyes and continued his train of thought out loud. "Well we can't just kill people just because they're witches! That's persecution and it didn't work out too well if records show by the Salem witch trials. Are we seriously going to revert back to thinking like we're from the 1700s? "

 Everyone groaned in annoyance except for Scott , who said "Stiles," in an exasperated voice.

 Stiles snorted.

 "Wow, so you're completely fine with killing these guys just because of what they are. Sound familiar? It should. Because you've suddenly become hunters. You're no better than the Argents!"

 Saying that was going too far and he knew it. Derek's eyes were now a lovely shade of I'm-the-Alpha-Now-and-You've-Pissed-Me-Off red.

 " ** _Stiles._** " Derek boomed, so loudly, Stiles's hand reflexively briefly turned into a fist.

 A low whine was emitted from the betas. The Alpha was displeased and it showed.

 In a cold, flat tone, Derek said "No Stiles, we are  _not_ like the Argents."

 He barely spoke any words but the look he sent at Stiles spoke volumes.

 Derek continued to stare him down, trying to make Stiles uncomfortable, so he'd look away first. He stood his ground and glared right back at Derek. He knew it wasn't a smart move because this competitive glaring was probably some stupid Challenge-The-Alpha thing but he was too frustrated to care. After a long period that felt like way too long to Stiles ~~but was really only a~~ ~~minute~~ ,one of the betas coughed and that made them both look away. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles looked up to see a brief flash of the blue-green that are Derek Hale's eyes studying his face. Stiles couldn't even  _try_ to stop the blush that colored his pale cheeks. Derek clenched his jaw and turned away, muttering to himself. Embarrassed, Stiles suddenly became fascinated with his shoe laces.

 "Derek." All heads turned towards the doorway to find Lydia holding out a map.

 "What?" Derek asked sullenly.

 Lydia rolled her eyes, impatiently shook the map and said "I found them, Derek. I found the witches. The witches we've been looking for, the witches you asked  _me_ to look for, remember?"

 Derek's response to that was to grit his teeth. Lydia had become a nice asset when she joined the pack but sometimes she got on Derek's nerves.

 Actually, everyone got on Derek's nerves.

 Its a thing.

 The pack started for the door but before they could exit, Stiles barricaded it.

 "Stiles, get out of my way," Jackson said.

 Stiles shook his head, head held high.

 "Stiles, come onnnnn, I have to go pick up Allison!"

 "I'm not moving until you all promise not to hurt the witches, just until we have evidence they did anything that deserves mauling or mild concussions or throat slashing."

 Everyone glared at Stiles but Stiles only had eyes for Derek. The pack could moan and groan all they wanted, but in the end they'd do whatever Derek told them to do.

 "Please, Derek," Stiles said in a pleading voice.

 It was his eyes. It was always those huge fucking Bambi eyes that screwed Derek over. Derek's left eye visibly twitched as he gave in.

 "Fine. We'll give them a chance to explain themselves for coming into our territory, by Friday. Which gives them two days."

 Stiles sighed in visible relief.

 Derek inched forward, the pack moving aside as he made his way to stand in front of Stiles's face.

 "But if we find  _any_ evidence that they're connected to Peter's random disappearance, I'll rip their throats out myself. Understood?" He said, his breath a brief warm pressure against Stiles's cheek

 He bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

 Derek's eyes glinted red for one brief second and yeah, Stiles completely under-fucking-stood.

 "Yeah, yeah, I got you, buddy. Loud and clear."

 He nodded his head enthusiastically and stepped aside for the pack to get through. Jackson bumped into him menacingly and ran off with Lydia, who  trailed behind him and who blew Stiles a kiss. He smiled briefly. Scott ran out yelling a quick "Thanks Bro!" over his shoulder. Isaac smiled shyly at him, dimples blinding Stiles, making it physically impossible for Stiles to resist the urge to ruffle Isaac's curls. Isaac had finally opened up to the pack and he was basically the baby of the group. Even though he wasn't a werewolf, even Stiles understood Isaac needed physical affection.

Isaac gave him a real smile and a hug.

 Derek was the last one to exit. He stood in the door way with a look that Stiles really couldn't decipher which bothered him because his mind was a safe and he had a file that cataloged all of Derek Hale's expressions and he didn't know this one.

 It made him nervous.

 Which made him babble.

 Awesome.

 

"So.....where were Boyd and Erica today?"

 Derek frowned at the random question.

 "Probably at Sally's diner. Why do you ask?"

 Stiles leaned against the door.

 "Oh...you know...cuz they missed out on...witches. And the not hurting a witch if they see one...Not that you can tell who's a witch. I mean, I guess you could but they'd have to be in like full Hogwarts gear, so yeah. Do you um, have a Pottermore, by the way, because I have like a theory on what house everyone would be in and which house you'd be in but maybe you alrea.."

 The look of confusion was on Derek's face and that shut Stiles right up. He bit his lip in frustration with himself.

 Derek dissected what he could from _that_ stream of chatter and said "Well, Stiles, I'll tell them about the witches and not hurting them until we have all the answers. And werewolves can identify witches by the way they smell. Which is usually of smoke."

 Thank god Derek was already use to the babbling. He was about to leave when Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

 He turned to look at Stiles.

 "About the witches, thank you," Stiles said, biting his lips with a passion.

 Derek briefly followed the movement in fascination but then composed himself and looked Stiles in the eyes and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then Derek looked down at Stiles's hand on his shoulder and Stiles casually retracted his hand. Derek rolled his eyes and muttered to himself as he walked away.

 Just before he left, he turned around to face Stiles and said "Hufflepuff."

 And with that, he was gone.

 

His mind clicked and Stiles scoffed in disbelief because clearly there was no way Derek ever read (not with those muscles unless he bench pressed with Encyclopedias) and closed the door behind himself. These days, pack meetings were held in the old abandoned warehouse near Beacon Hill's old hardware store. Since Derek started renovations on the old Hale house and he refused to house a bored Werewolf pack in his new quaint apartment; they had to find places that wouldn't look too inconspicuous for a bunch of teenagers to hang out in. Stiles walked out to his car, pulling up his hoodie as it started to rain. He pat down his front pocket for his keys and hahaha just his luck, they weren't there. He looked around, looking to see if he'd dropped his keys on the ground.

 Of course not.

 He turned to see that the parking lot was empty. He sighed in defeat when he realized he'd have to walk back to the warehouse to find his keys. He was just about to walk back to the warehouse when he heard a twig snap right behind him. He turned around and that was his mistake.

 Everything went black as the fist connected with his face.


	2. I Was Never That Much Into Bondage To Begin With

 

There was a pounding in his head. A sort of loud throbbing, if you may. His eyelids felt too heavy to open but he forced them wide. Immediantly, he regretted _that_ decision. The lightbulb hanging above him felt jarring.

 "Oh good. You're awake. And here I thought this rescue mission was _futile._ "

 Stiles would have rolled his eyes but it felt like too much work. So he opted for sticking his middle finger out.

 "How original," Peter drawled out.

 Stiles turned to the right to face Peter, who had his hands tied with chains to the railing above his head. Peter was also covered in wires like the ones Stiles had seen on Erica and Boyd that one time in the Argents's basement. Realization hit him and he groaned as he looked up to see he was in the same predicament.

Minus the wires.

 "No really, Stiles. Any minute now, just bust out with that super-human strength of yours," Peter said dripping with sarcasm.

 Any other day he'd have a good come back.

 But at the moment, he was chained up and being held hostage with one of the most annoying werewolves he's ever had the misfortune to meet.

 So forgive him if he's a little slow on the sarcastic quips.

 "Just..Shut up," Stiles gritted out.

 He tried to move his arms but that only made his chains dig in deeper. He knew yanking on the chains would do nothing but hurt him, but still, he had to try. He winced in pain. The chains wouldn't give, so all he could really do was hang his head in defeat. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the musty scent of dirt and moth balls. Okay, so a basement? He looked around and nope, no windows, so he was in a cellar. Not a lot of houses in Beacon Hills had cellars; just the older houses.

 Like the Hale house.

Or what was left of it.

 The shelves pushed up against the walls were stripped bare, so no weapons to help him escape. He glanced at Peter. Peter barely had the strength of a beta and he'd always heal slower than the rest of the pack. Plus with the shock currents that had been running through his body, he no doubt was drained. Stiles's head pulsated, reminding him sharply that he was probably suffering a minor concussion and thinking was reeaally not helping. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

 "Guess we're stuck here for awhile. Together forever. Isn't that just _cozy._ "

 Stiles tried to kick him but he just ended up popping something in his wrist. He took a sharp intake of breath at the pain.

 "Well there goes your only source of sexual satisfaction," Peter said.

 After he caught his breath, he asked Peter impatiently "How long was I out?"

 Peter smirked at him and said "Forty minutes tops, you wimp."

 Stiles scoffed.

 "Ok, well someone's bound to notice I'm missing. I mean, I'm the Sheriff's son and besides, without me, Scott wouldn't even be able to wipe his ass. Not that I've ever done that...... with him....before."

 Peter gave him a curious look but Stiles refused delve deeper into _THAT_ story.

 Peter chuckled darkly after a bit and said "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, our precious Alpha will no doubt find us soon enough."

 Stiles rolled his eyes ~~even though it hurt like a bitch, but force of habit~~ and said "Ok, who are you, like who even says pretty little head anymore? Like no wonder we all think you're a creep, you talk like a friggin' Disney villain!"

 Before Peter could answer him, there was a loud scraping as the door to the musty cellar they were in opened. A tall thin blonde came into view. She would have been devastatingly beautiful had it not been for the fact that she was sneering at them with obvious contempt.

 

"So you two are part of the Hale pack. A burnout and a scrawny teenager. Charming."

 She said all of this in such a condescending tone, Stiles almost asked her if she was a Malfoy because Jesus, who even talks like that except fictional characters?

 "Hale pack? What is that? Is that like some new grunge band because to be fair, I'm more into pop rock indie."

 The woman chuckled and got in Stiles's face.

 "Huh, you've got quite a mouth on you. It's a good thing you're cute."

 Stiles gave her an obviously fake smile. "I try."

 The woman giggled. "However, I know for a fact that you do know Derek because you reek of him. His scent is ETCHED into your skin. It's like you bathed in him."

 Stiles tried very hard not to let the woman's words effect him but they still made his heart beat furiously fast. She smirked at his obvious reaction as a blush settled in his face.

 "Oh my, ever the blushing virgin."

 By now, Stiles's face was on _fire_.

 "Oh please, just get on with the real torture, before you make the virgin burst into tears."

 The woman snarled at Peter.

 " _You will talk when spoken to_! "

 Peter rolled his eyes, stood up straighter and very dramatically said " _Bite Me_. "

 She chuckled darkly and then let out a shrill whistle. The cellar door opened and in came two men with bats.

 "Alright boys, try not to damage the goods too badly. We need them alive. Remember one of them is human and the other is a werewolf. So go slow with one and make it count with the other."

 And with that, she left Stiles and Peter to their beatings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short


	3. Something's Gone Terribly Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments

 

He wasn't in his room. Derek had already checked.

 Twice.

 Lydia kept telling him to calm down but that only made him _even more_ agitated.

 "Derek, maybe he just went out to get something to eat. He is a growing seventeen year old boy," Lydia said with a casualness that grated on Derek's nerves.

 "He would have left a note for his father like he always does when he goes out," Derek gritted out

 Lydia rolled her eyes.

 "The fact that you know that says _so_ much," Erica chirped unhelpfully from the backseat.

 Derek kindly ignored her and gripped the steering wheel to the Camaro.

 "Yeah, no, Scott hasn't seen him since the pack meeting," Boyd said as he hung up on Jackson.

 Derek glanced back at Boyd and waited for him to give a status report.

 Boyd cleared his throat to speak, not needing to be prompted and said "Jackson is searching the woods by the old house, Isaac went to check the apartment and Scott's at the Stilinski house looking for any clues."

 Derek nearly snarled.

 "Tell Scott he's wasting time, valuable time that isn't even _his_ to spend and to focus on populated areas in town," Derek said as he sharply turned the corner for the abandoned warehouse.

 Boyd nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to call Scott.

 "Derek, I think you need to relax," Lydia said as Derek's eyes turned deeper shades of red as they drove closer to the warehouse.

 "Lydia, tell me to calm down one more time and I'll claw your throat out," Derek growled.

 Lydia took one moment to pause and give him the stink eye before she continued on.

 "I understand your frustration about this current situation. Had I been in your shoes and it was Jackson missing, I too would also be in angered panic."

 It took Derek a full minute to understand what she was insinuating. Derek nearly hit his head against the side window as he turned to face her.

 "What exactly do you mean by _THAT_?" he snapped back.

 Derek could literally feel all the eye rolls in the car.

 "I think we _all_ know exactly what she means by that, Derek," Erica answered.

 Oh my god, these betas had death wishes.

 

Derek was about to remind them who was boss but they had finally arrived at the warehouse and the driveway held all the evidence that confirmed Derek's suspicion. Parked where it had been since he'd last seen it, was Stiles's powder blue Jeep. Derek had barely parked his car when he got out of it and ran to the Jeep. The pack followed him. And there, all over the car, was Stiles's scent. But what stood out the most was the freshest scent. The scent of fear. Stiles's fear.

 Being the Alpha of a pack required complete control and discipline.  Most of the time, Derek possessed these qualities

But not today.

 

He let out a whine and had to seriously stop himself from howling in pain; because Stiles was gone and Derek just couldn't.....

 The members of the pack that was there with him felt his pain and tried to give him comfort by resting a reassuring hand on his back.

 He appreciated the effort.

 "We'll find him, Derek. I promise you, we'll find him," Lydia said, voice choked with emotion.

 

And find him, they did.


	4. What Happens In The Cellar Stays In The Cellar

 

 

It was already the dead of night when the pack approached the witches's hide-out. The woods were silent as the wolves entered them; every animal hiding as they sensed unknown predators lurking in the shadows. The witches were in an old house, abandoned many years ago. The house was falling apart, rotting from the  inside out. This house had been forgotten by most but Derek remembered this house vividly. He'd seen it in it's prime. He'd played in this house many a time. Scott and Isaac approached the busted out window of the house with caution. Derek smelled the air, noting that the witches were in the house. He could hear five heart beats. There was another smell but Derek ignored it.

 He was more focused on finding Stiles.

 Lydia, Allison and Jackson tredded near the porch, hiding from view. Derek looked behind to catch the barest golden glint of Boyd and Erica's eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement, knowing full well they'd be able to see it. The plan was to rescue Stiles. Whatever the cost. If it came down to a fight, they'd fight. But saving Stiles was the most important goal.

 He closed his eyes, letting his sense of smell take him to Stiles.

 He was hit with the familiar smell of Stiles, faint by the house but more concentrated in the back of the house. He walked to the back to find that there was a cellar. Under closer inspection, he could faintly hear two heart beats. One of them was human and was so familiar to him, it felt like his own heart beat. He tentatively opened the door and was hit with the scent of blood, so strong, he wanted to gag. He panicked and threw himself down those stairs and there he found Stiles.

His Stiles. ~~And...well Peter was also there, but whatever.~~

 

Stiles was hanging from a pipe with a split lip, cuts all over his face and deep cuts on his wrists with heavy bruises. Peter was in better condition but only because of the werewolf healing. But he'd endured more than Stiles judging by how most of the blood splattered on the floor was Peter's. Derek snapped to work and started taking apart Stiles's chains. Stiles acknowledged his presence with a whimper of pain. Derek stopped and lightly cupped Stiles's face with one hand.

 "Hey shh shh I'm here now. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise," he murmured reassuringly.

 He gently moved his hand from Stiles's face and lightly put it on Stiles's chest. Black veins intertwined all around Derek's arm as he leeched away the pain. Without warning, the veins suddenly turned light blue. Alarmed, Derek tried to remove his hand but found that he couldn't. It was as if he was glued to Stiles. His chest suddenly felt heavy and he felt like he couldn't breathe. It was almost as if he was drowning only he knew better. There was a heavy pounding in his head. Was that his heart beat? No no, that was Stiles's heart beat and it was all Derek could hear. He felt dizzy. He tried to focus because he was here to help Stiles. Stiles needed help. Stiles needed _his_ help. A white light shot out of his hand and into Stiles's chest and it hurt. It felt like he was being burned from the inside out. He looked at Stiles and saw that some color had returned to his face and now his cheeks had a rosy tint to them. The pain was unbearable and Derek had to clamp down on his other hand to stop himself from whimpering.

 Stiles opened his eyes and that's when the light stopped. Derek slumped forward in exhaustion.

 "Derek?" Stiles croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here , Stiles," Derek said tiredly.

 He went back to working on the chain, acting like nothing had happened. He yanked on the chains harshly, making Stiles gasp in pain. Derek stopped.

 "Sorry," he grunted.

"No problem," Stiles said breathlessly.

 Derek went back to the chains as Stiles rambled.

 "Wow, I can't believe you found me," he said, sightly coughing.

"Well believe it," Derek murmured.

"Guess you really are a Hufflepuff. You're a great finder," Stiles said smiling manically

 Derek rolled his eyes.

 "Really, Stiles? Now's not exactly the time for jokes," he grunted.

"You're just jealous because I'm funny and you're not," he said mockingly.

"More like you're a manic and I value my sanity," Derek answered back childishly.

 The chains gave way and Stiles was able to slide them off. He groaned in pain and rubbed his wrists in grimace. Derek put one of Stiles's arms around his neck and walked to the wall to let him lean there as he freed Peter. Peter looked up at him from his bowed head.

 "Oh look, my knight in shining moonlight has come to rescue me."

 Even when he's literally been beaten to a bloody pulp and is an inch from death, Peter Hale still thinks he's a fucking comedian.

 " _I'll leave you here_ ," Derek said through gritted teeth as he yanked on Peter's chains.

 They both knew he'd never leave him.

 The chains came apart after three yanks.

 "Can you walk?" Derek asked.

Peter nodded. Derek grabbed Stiles and held him bridal style. By now, the adrenaline had left Stiles's body and now he was deliriously in pain.

 "No no no, Derek. Put me down. I am not a damsel," Stiles said pressed up against Derek's chest.

 Derek tried not to react to having Stiles's lips pressed against him. His shirt was acting as a barrier but that didn't mean he couldn't feel the heat coming out of Stiles's mouth. Peter smirked at him.

 He glared at him.

 "Shut up, Stiles, you're going to get us killed," he said without much heat.

 Tiptoeing, Derek and Peter opened the door cautiously so as not to cause too much noise.

 

Which was really fucking pointless because the witches were all waiting for them.

 Along with a surprise.


	5. This Bitch

 

 

Derek glared at the blonde woman in the front.

 "Veronica," he said tightly.

 The woman (apparently named Veronica) smiled at him, showing white teeth that were a bit too sharp for comfort.

 "I see you've found your little pet," she said, her eyes flashing red.

  _Of course. She's an alpha_. Like this wasn't _complicated enough_.

 Derek's jaw tightened. There was movement in the corner of his eye and he was not the only one to notice it. The witches, two tall shaggy-looking twins, a short Chinese girl with colorful hair, a guy who looked like he needed a certificate from the gym telling him he was done and a curvy red head, stepped forward but stayed put as Veronica held up a hand to motion them to stop.

 "Since I am _ever_ the traditionalist, I'll let one of your betas treat your wounded," Veronica said with a smirk.

 Wow. Never had Derek wanted to hit someone as strongly as he wanted to hit Veronica; and he lives with _Peter_. Isaac appeared out of the shadows. Derek's hold on Stiles briefly tightened as Stiles mumbled incoherent words against his chest as he woke in and out of consciousness. Isaac stepped forward and held out his hands.

 Derek lightly placed Stiles in his hold and whispered into Isaac's ear "Take care of them."

 Isaac nodded stiffly and bounded out with Stiles in hand and Peter tagging along. Derek looked until they were completely out of his line of vision. He turned back to face Veronica. He stared at her cold smile.

 "Why are you working with witches, Veronica? Most of them kill our kind," he said.

 Veronica sneered at him.

 "Oh Derek, you really don't understand what power truly feels like until you've had magic on your side. And money can buy so much loyalty, you wouldn't believe."

 Derek snarled.

Veronica tilted her head and gave a fake pout.

 "Oh Derek, don't be like that. It's not my fault that the only thing you've ever known is pack love. No wonder you'd do anything for your little band of misfits. Honestly, teenagers? Were those the only people that would respect you?"

 Derek gave her a warning growl. She smiled at him.

 "Honestly, you brought a bunch of babies to a fight between fully trained witches and a rouge Alpha. Honestly, who put _you_ in charge?"

 Veronica and Derek  started circling each other.

 "Veronica, what happened to you? I remember you. We grew up together. I remember your family. They were good people," he said.

 "Your point, Der?" she said mockingly.

 Derek's nostrils flared over the nickname.

 "So I know you were never meant to be the Alpha. That was going to be your brother's position after your father's passing," he said all this in quiet horror.

 Veronica sneered at him and said "Not all of us feel bad about killing our family. You should follow my example, _Derek_."

 Derek snarled at her. She just giggled.

 "Ah Der, you still haven't changed. You're still the-" she stopped mid-sentence.

 She sniffed the air and stared at him in bewilderment.

 "Did you....did you... _in my cellar_?" She said in semi-disgust.

 Derek pressed into himself, appearing smaller than he actually was, in embarrassment.

 "Oh my..oh my god you did," she said in shock.

 He shifted uncomfortably.  The witches talked among themselves in confusion.

 "Shut up!" She yelled at them.

 Immediately, they obeyed.

 "Thank you," she said.

 She glanced back at Derek and smirked.

 "Are we gonna fight or not, Ronny?" He asked impatiently.

 Veronica snarled at the nickname.

 "Don't call me that!" She hissed.

 "Why? Remind you too much of your father?" He asked.

 Veronica acted indifferent to his comment.

 "Don't try to change the topic, Der. I smell it. I smell what you did in _my cellar_. You're lucky your whole family is already dead because if they weren't, they'd of died from the _shame_ of what you did. Every werewolf would have shunned them. You've disgraced your family's name," she said with malice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek said through gritted teeth.

 Veronica flashed him a manic smile.

 "He doesn't even know, does he?"

 Derek refused to answer, which just made her smile even more.

 "And you'll never tell him because you'll take what you can get. Because who would want something as b _roken_ , as b _urnt_ as you?"

 Her cackle turned into a scream as Derek lunged at her and ripped her throat out. He spit out her blood and for good measure, clawed out her throat. The witches trembled but still prepared to fight Derek. That's when the rest of his pack crept through. The betas fought with the witches and won, something that wasn't that hard to do because the witches weren't  _that_ experienced and had thought they'd simply win because Veronica intended to kill Derek and take his pack. They didn't kill the witches (courtesy to Stiles) but they made sure those particular witches would never come back to Beacon Hills. Derek was told Stiles had been driven to the hospital by Scott.

The pack assured him that they were all fine and they were all about to go their separate ways ~~Derek to the hospital because Stiles~~  when Peter knocked on his window.

 

 

Derek rolled down his window and said "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

 Peter chuckled and said "No but I think _you_ do."

 Derek refused to blush. ~~His face apparently didn't get the memo~~

 Peter smirked.

 "But seriously Derek, _Stiles_? I mean, I know it's not something you choose, but Stiles? Literally, you had _so_ many other choices."

 Derek ground his teeth which just made Peter smile in amusement.

 "I suppose it could be worse. It could have been Jackson. Such a pretty face yet such a _lacking_ personality."

 

Derek left _skid marks_.


	6. Hospital For The Hostile

 

 

 

He hated hospitals; always had. Ever since his mom had died, he hadn't been in one. The fact that he was in the very same one she had been in made him want to cry. He stopped himself from doing just that and focused on his surroundings. He knew Scott drove him to the hospital in a panicked hurry, despite Stiles telling him to just take him home. Scott had called the Sheriff and told him about Stiles's condition. The Sheriff told Scott he'd meet him at the hospital. Stiles remembered being very angry at Scott for involving his dad.

But apparently he wasn't angry enough because he passed out.

 

Belatedly, Stiles realized he had his eyes closed this whole time. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Derek holding his hand, head laying on his arm as he drooped against the hospital bed Stiles was currently in. Normally Stiles would have frowned at such an unusual sight, but the fact was he was too tired to care. He tried to speak lightly so as not to startle Derek out of his slumber.

 "They let you in here with all that blood on your shirt," he asked, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own human ears.

 Derek chuckled, making Stiles smile and crack his already split lip. Derek sat up and looked at him with a tired expression.

 "I told them we were in the same car accident," Derek said calmly, fingers circling tiny spirals into Stiles's palm.

"Do they think you ran me over with your car? "

 Derek stared intently at him. God, what color are those eyes? He always knew they were some beautiful color but they were so close to him right now they were all he could really focus on.

 Derek was so close to him right now, Stiles could practically smell him.

 Not that he's ever thought of doing that. That would be weird.

Absolutely weird.

 

"I told them we were in the car together," Derek said softly.

 But Stiles paid little attention to the words coming out of Derek's mouth. He was too busy tracing Derek's lips with his free hand. He felt funny. Like something was coursing through his blood stream; adrenaline, maybe?

 "St- Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek stammered.

"I honestly don't know, " he said as he felt himself slowly gravitate towards Derek. Derek seemed to lean into him.

 Of course, that's when Scott walked in.

 

Stiles sat up like he'd been electrocuted.

 "Stiles! You're awake. I thought you were dying!" He yelled as he threw himself to Stiles's side.

 Stiles winced.

 "Scott, use your inside voice, _god damn_ , " he hissed.

"Oh sorry, bro," he said with sincerity.

 Stiles looked back to Derek to see he was sitting back in his seat looking annoyed at Scott.

 "Oh and your dad's somewhere in the building, I'm suppose to tell him if you wake- Hey what's that smell," Scott said, scrunching his nose in an adorable way as if to emphasize there was a smell apparently attacking his delicate senses.

 Stiles looked at Derek to see that he looked unusually pale and that he was sweating. Stiles was concerned.

 "Dude, are you okay? Is the smell hurting you too ?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him, sweating bullets and said "What? No, I'm fine. I just-"

 "Dude, I'm telling you, it smells weiiiird. In fact, I think it's coming from-"

 

He didn't finish his sentence.

 

Because _Derek_ , Derek _Hale_ , _I'm-The-Alpha-Now-Derek-Hale_ , literally leaped out of his chair, screeched a brief "Sorry" and ran away. In fact, running away was a generous way to describe that. Scampering was a term that came to mind.

 Scott looked at him in confusion.

 "Dude, what was  _that_ about? " Scott asked.

"Damned if I know," Stiles answered, just as confused as Scott.

 Scott shrugged it off and turned on the T.V. Dr. Sexy M.D was on. Scott looked at the screen then back at him. Minutes later they were still watching it, yelling at the characters and laughing at the bad acting. The Sheriff walked in on them like that. The two best friends watching T.V and smiling. It brought a brief warmth to the Sheriff's heart as it had been a long time since he'd seen these two together like this.

 Except Stiles had never been in the hospital before, he thought, wincing.

 Stiles noticed him lingering by the door way.

 "Hey dad," he said with a guilty smile, knowing full well he was in a lot of trouble.

 The Sheriff gave him a weary smile.

 "Thank you, Scott, for telling me that Stiles woke up. Knew I could count on you," the Sheriff said jokingly.

 Understanding flooded Scott's eyes.

 "Oh shi-shiznits. I am so sorry, sir, I completely forgot," Scott babbled.

 The Sheriff walked over to the bed and comfortingly squeezed Scott's arm.

 "Scott, I'm kidding. Besides, Melissa told me," he said.

 Scott sighed a sigh of relief.

 "So, a car crash, huh?" He said, narrowing his eyes at Stiles as he focused on him with the eye of authority he liked to bring out whenever he spoke to criminals.

 Stiles gulped.

 "Yep," he answered casually.

 "Huh. So you wanna explain what you were doing in the same car as Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked, giving him a pointed look.

 Stiles looked for a plausible lie. He hated having to lie to his dad but he'd hate it even more if his dad knew where he really got those wounds from.

 Unfortunately for everyone involved, Scott came to the rescue.

 

"They were on a date," Scott said in a nonchalance tone.

 Stiles choked on his tongue.

 Sheriff Stilinski's face looked so constipated he could have given Bella Swan a run for her money.

 Scott, the bastard, decided to leave, with the lame excuse that he had to ask his mom something.

 

 _Ask her what_ , Scott? What could you _possibly_ have to ask her?

 

Stiles looked at everything but his dad, knowing full well how red his face was. John Stilinski cleared his throat and casually sat on the corner of the hospital bed. The silence was _so soooo_ very awkward. Stiles started to internally panic. Being on a date with Derek made more sense than anything  _he_ could have come up with and it's not like Derek wasn't a hot piece of ass (Stiles had eyes, _Thank You Very Much_ ) but he was pretty sure Derek was straight.

Like super straight.

Derek was so straight, it _hurt_.

It hurt Stiles a lot.

On a daily basis.

 Get your head out of the teenage angst, Stilinski.

 He focused on his current situation.

 .....He wasn't 100% straight, so this conversation was bound to come up. Might as well get it over with.

 "Stiles?" His dad asked tentatively.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

 The Sheriff took a deep breath, faced Stiles and said "But really, Stiles, _Derek Hale_?"

 Stiles let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 "No, but seriously, Stiles, _Derek_? What about that Lahey kid, he seems nice. I see Scott and him hanging out a lot, I'm sure Scott could talk to him for you," the Sheriff said exasperatedly.

 Stiles laughed.

 And then proceeded to cough and just ow, no more laughing fo him.

 "So you're okay with this? Me being Bi? Like you're cool with it , you don't ca-" he couldn't-

 "Breathe, Stiles, breathe!"

 Stiles took a deep breath.

 The Sheriff's eyes filled with worry and Stiles hated himself for putting that look on his dad's face.

 "Stiles, you know I love you, no matter what. All that other stuff? It doesn't matter. You're what matters," his father said fiercely, eyes shining bright.

 To this day, Stiles refuses to admit he cried.

Cried like a baby.

 Normally, Stiles thought it was okay to shed some manly tears (if the Winchesters can do it, why can't he?), but he already lost some of his masculinity when Derek carried him out of the cellar bridal style.

And yes.

He'd been lucid enough to remember that.

 _Vividly_.

 

After ten minutes of not-tears-just-my-swag-leaking-out and manly hugging, the Sheriff explained that the doctors wanted to keep him overnight. He then told Stiles that he had the night shift but would be coming back later and that Stiles should get some sleep. Stiles quite agreed. The Sheriff kissed him on the forehead and headed out.

 The lights were dimmed, his door was closed and he was hooked to an I.V bag.

The perfect setting for a good night's drugged induced sleep.

But of course, he couldn't sleep.

So naturally, he self-realized.

 Ok, so today he was kidnapped, held captive with the most annoying werewolf to date and was beaten up by a girl. But to be fair to himself, that girl had been an Alpha. He was then rescued. By _Derek_ , nonetheless. Stiles had been expecting Scott but got _Derek_. Which wasn't bad. Derek and he were on good terms. They even sometimes had playful banter because believe it or not, Derek actually had a sense of humor. No one believed Stiles about that.

But _Derek_ saved him. _Derek Hale_.

 _Derek_ , who carried him like a total girl.

 _Derek_ , who gives him intense stares and rolled eyes.

 _Derek_ , who found him Annoying as **FUCK** but so did everyone else, but Derek found him less annoying than everyone else.

 _Derek_ , who he's pretty sure he would have kissed if Scott had not interrupted.

 

Stiles stopped breathing.

 

This was not good. This was _so very not_ good.

 When he started to breathe again, he also started shaking.  _Shitshitshitshitshishit_ no he couldn't like Derek, that was a terrible idea, _dear god_ **no**. He ran a hand through his hair, something he could do now since he had been putting off cutting it. Fuck, Derek probably knew. Werewolves can smell that kind of thing.

_**OH MY GOD THAT'S WHAT SCOTT SMELLED EARLIER.** _

 Stiles let out a shaky breath. Oh God, no wonder Derek bolted out of there like that. Stiles was horrified. But its okay, he assured himself, everyone likes Derek. Derek is hot, everyone knows that. It's okay. It's okay.

 

His door opened to show Melissa McCall coming in with a syringe in hand.

 "Stiles, is everything okay, your heart rate is through the roof," she said with a concerned tone.

 He smiled sheepishly at her and mouthed a "Sorry"

 She shook her head fondly and proceeded to stab his I.V bag with her syringe.

 "Wha-What's that? " he asked, yawning.

 "I upped your dose of morphine. I forgot you'd have a harder time sleeping this off," she said pursing her lips.

 Stiles tried to nod his head in appreciation but he could no longer control any of his limbs, nor his thoughts. Sleep had taken over and his last thoughts were about Blue-Green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, sorry I took so long to update. I couldn't come up with a good chapter name and because of that I didn't post this for awhile in fear of bad juju. Sorry for the bad chapter name and spelling errors you're bound to find. Tell me what you think of this chapter


	7. Sexual Frustration Leads To Sexual                  Aggravation

 

The hospital released him early. According to them anyway. Stiles had stayed for two nights. Two nights too many. When he was released it was on Friday and he didn't even get the joy of skipping out of school because of injury.

Friday was teacher planning day.

What a waste.

 His injuries weren't too bad, they mostly consisted of cuts and bruises but he was advised not to lean too much of his weight on his right foot. It wasn't broken or sprained; just sore. Stiles was slightly disappointed because he felt a whole lot worse than what his injuries actually required.

 Whatever, spring break was next week.

 

Scott came, picked him up and dropped him off at home. He stayed for awhile and played some video games with him. Stiles was glad for it but after two hours, Stiles sighed in defeat and said "Scott, just GO."

 Scott gave him a sheepish grin. Like Stiles could miss the way he kept twitching and checking his phone for a text from Allison.

 "Dude, seriously, it's fine. Go do your thing," he said.

 Scott beamed at him.

 Clearly forgetting Stiles's injuries, Scott hugged him and said a quick "Thanks," as he ran off to go suck face with Allison.

 Ew.

 

After hissing his discomfort from that fucking hug, Stiles started for his room. He surveyed the living room for minute. Considered and then came to the conclusion that he'd clean up later after a nice afternoon nap. Going up stairs when you're sore is such a bitch. After he reached his room and had stopped wheezing like Rip Van Winkle, he turned on his lamp.

 Only to discover Derek Hale laying in his bed.

 Like it was HIS bed.

 "AHH OH MY GOD ARE YOU TRYING to kill me, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, besides the whole I-Like-To-Brood-In-The-Dark-Like-Every-Stereotype-Ever?!" Stiles screeched.

 Derek just barely lifted his head from one of his pillows, blearily looked at him and said "Turn off the light."

 Stiles scoffed in disbelief.

 So what if Derek's hair was adorably mussed and his voice was rough with sleep?

 This was still weird.

 "Um, no Derek, how about you tell me why in your spare time you seem to be always crawling into teenagers's bedrooms? Because I feel like you need an intervention about that."

 Derek responded by flipping him off and snuggling up to Stiles's pillow.

 Oh _Fuck_ No.

 Normally in a situation like this, Stiles would have pushed said person in his bed OFF his bed and hope not to get mauled, because lets face it, most of Stiles's friends mauled people like most people flick each other. The joys of Werewolf packs.

 But Stiles was tired and a bit irritated with Scott.

 Oh, and don't forget that Derek Freaking Hale, the man from everyone's wet dreams, was laying in his bed.

Without a shirt.

Oh my god, _why is he shirtless._

_No. Why. Whyyyy._

 

"Dude, how long have you been here," he asked as he shoved his way into his OWN bed because it was being packed with hot Werewolf muscle.

 Like seriously, Derek's abs had abs.

 Stiles winced a little when he lifted his right foot onto the little space available on his bed for his feet. Sensing his discomfort ~~does discomfort have a smell?~~ , Derek scooted over and made room for Stiles. Stiles gently laid on his back and looked up at his ceiling.

 "I just got here," Derek murmured into his pillow but loud enough for Stiles to hear.

 "Why are you here, though? Don't you have puppies to take care of?"

 Derek ignored the dog joke and said "They can take care of themselves."

 "Don't think I haven't noticed how you completely avoided the first half of my question," Stiles said staring straight at the ceiling as a faint blush crept unto his cheeks.

 Dead Silence.

 Derek finally broke the silence and said "I don't wanna talk about it." He then turned on his side as if the conversation was over.

 Now Stiles looked at him.

 "Well listen up, Poptart, I don't think you exactly have a choice here if you wanna continue to hog my blankets. You at least owe me _some_ kind of explanation," he said.

 No response, whatsoever.

 Well that just won't do.

 

Gently, Stiles rolled to his side, facing Derek's back.

 God that tattoo was practically lickable.

FOCUS STILINSKI

 "Derek," he said, prodding the center of Derek's back.

 Derek feigned sleep.

 "Derek. Derek. Derek. DerekDerekDerekDerekDerek, I _know_ you're awake!"

 Maybe it was the Adderall or the adrenaline from being in such close proximity with Derek that made him do it. Either way, Stiles ended up clamoring on top of Derek and whispered in his ear " _Tell me_."

 Derek's body went stiff and then Stiles was rolled over and pinned underneath Derek. Stiles gasped and Derek leaned in closer, his nose pressed against Stiles's neck, barely, his stubble rubbing deliciously on the skin there and  _INAPPROPRIATE BONER INAPPROPRIATE BONER INAPPROPRIATE GOD DAMN BONER_. Derek balanced himself on his elbows, shifting his weight from Stiles but not his eyes. God what color is that even-

 And then Derek got off him.

 

"Whoa whoa where-"

"Out. I'm going out. I'm-I'm not tired anymore," Derek said through gritted teeth.

 And then he just jumped off the window ledge and left.

 Stiles laid back, dazed and said " _whattheactualfuck_ ," in a breathless tone.

 

Little did he know that somewhere near by, there was a certain Alpha hitting his head against a tree over his own stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so yeah that happened


	8. Peter Hale Is Literally The Last Person       You Want As Your Mentor

 

 

"It's only going to get worse."

 Derek kindly ignored Peter and continued to punch his punching bag.

 "Even if you don't tell him, he's going to sense it. He's not an idiot."

 Derek gritted his teeth and continued to plough on. Until Peter grabbed the bag.

 "Peter-"

"Derek, no," Peter said curtly.

 Derek snapped.

 "So are you suggesting I just go up to Stiles and just say _what_? Hey Stiles, guess what? Funny story, but you're _kind of_ my mate and for Werewolves, it's a forever kind of deal. Oh, and when we were in the cellar? We bonded. With our _souls_. Because my wolf couldn't handle being so frickin'  _close_ to you without losing it and starting something that would make us permanently married! "

 For all his faults, let it be known that Peter Hale is an amazing listener. After Derek stopped screaming his reasoning and Peter wiped Derek's spit off his face, Peter rationally told Derek to calm down.

 Which resorted in Derek snarling and throwing Peter through one of the new windows.

 

" _THOSE WERE BAY WINDOWS, YOU_ _NEANDERTHAL_! " could be heard on the outside of where that window use to be.

Derek cradled his head.

 "Derek, be reasonable about this. You won't be able to resist the urges. In fact, you're already finding it hard to resist them, you went to his room to be surrounded by his scent, dON'T PLAY COY WITH ME! " Peter bellowed.

 Derek forced his claws to retract as Peter droned on. He listened because unfortunately, Peter usually knew his shit.

Damn it.

 "What do you know about this, Peter?" He grumbled.

 Peter smirked.

 Damn him.

 "This kind of bond demands physical touch. Usually sex is the deal breaker, the thing that seals the deal. But since Stiles is human, you can put off the sex for at least a month, tops, but you need Stiles to accept the bond before that or you're fucked," Peter said softly.

 Derek's ears reddened at the mention of sex with Stiles.

 Not exactly a topic Derek wanted to talk about with Peter; or anyone, for that matter.

 "To seal the deal with Stiles, all you'd need is a kis-I  _swear to god it says so in the book Derek I'm not making this up!"_  

 "I can't tell him," Derek said after a minute, looking at his hands.

 Derek could feel Peter rolling his eyes.

 "And why is that, Derek?" Peter asked in a bored manner.

 Derek glared at him.

 "Peter, if he finds out I need him, he'll help. Of course he'll help, he's Stiles," he said bitterly.

 "Really don't see how this is a problem for you," Peter said.

 "He'll accept the bond and give me all the physical and emotional comfort that the bond demands."

 "Again, still not seeing how this is a problem for you," Peter chirped unhelpfully.

 Derek scowled at him.

 "He'll only be doing it all for me. Not because he  _wants_ to. He doesn't want me like-like I want him, " Derek said in a sad, bitter whisper.

Derek made a fist and studied his hands.

 "And I won't force him to," he said glaring at Peter as he tried to subtly put away his manual for love spells.

 Peter sighed exasperatedly.

 "Fine. Then you're going to have to do things the hard way," Peter said.

 "Hard way?" Derek asked.

 "You have to remember Stiles is a human, he can't feel the bond as strongly as you do. So you'll have to do something," Peter said mischievously.

 "Do what?" Derek asked cautiously.

 Peter leered at him.

 "You're going to have to _woo_ him, Derek. Court him, if you will."

 Derek frowned.

 "How?" He asked casually.

 Peter smacked his forehead.

 "My god, you really are a caveman,  _woo_ him, Derek! Do coupley things, share things! _Cuddle_! Anything! Just kiss him before the next moon," he said in warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay now you guys know what's going on. And now it just gets funny, tell me your thoughts and sorry this was short but next chapter will be longer. And funnier (i hope)


	9. I'm Not Drunk Enough For This Party

 

Saturday was when Lydia decided to throw a party.

 

So naturally everyone plus their uncle was going. Stiles was not in the mood to party but whatever. Already Stiles's bruises were fading, not completely but close enough; but for good measure, he put on his long sleeve plaid jacket over his Winchester and Son shirt.

Ironically, the jacket was red.

 He had made countless jokes about it but none of the pack members ever got the joke; rude.

 When he got there, Lydia took one look at him and scoffed in disbelief.

 " _What_ ," he asked, looking down at himself.

 Lydia tsked.

 Stiles ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. He was nervous, he hadn't seen anyone since the hospital. Scott had told him people thought he had fallen down his stairs. Stiles was very bitter about that because he wasn't that much of a klutz, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH_.

 Lydia noticed his distress and rescued him from his own thoughts.

 "You'll do," she said as she pulled him in.

 As he made his way downtown, walking fast, he passed Scott making out with Allison, Boyd making out with Erica and ah yes, several other class mates making out. He was not among them. He saw Isaac briefly but he was then dragged into a closet by a cute brunette Stiles didn't recognize. Stiles grabbed a cup that held some horrible beer and drank in honor of Isaac's luck. He had just finished taking a sip of said awful beer when a pretty blonde girl smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and she motioned for him to come over. He looked around but saw no one.

 Oh, she really did mean him. Be cool Stilinski, be cool. He took a quick swig of the beer for courage and promptly started coughing. Like the chain smoker he was _not_. After he was done sputtering and embarrassing his family name, he walked over to her.

 "Hi," she said in a way that could only be described as flirty.

 Stiles tried very hard to say "Hey" in a very nonchalance tone.

He failed miserably.

 "Hey," he said, practically squeaking, something he hadn't done since puberty.

 He sarcastically clapped in his head.

 She smiled at him and said "My name's Emily."

 Stiles nodded his head ~~a bit too enthusiastically~~ and said "I'm Stiles," in a normal tone.

 Awww yes, there is a God.

 She laughed and said "Is that an alias, because let me tell you, I've heard better."

 Stiles laughed in delight and then out of literally fucking no where, Derek showed up, holding two cups of the horrible beer.

 "Hey there, um, Derek," Stiles said suspiciously.

 Derek remained quiet, staring at him. Stiles prayed he didn't remember the inappropriate boner. Stiles took a sip of his beer just so he didn't have to really look at him. Derek turned away from him and focused on Emily, sizing her up and down.

  ~~Wow, really Derek, with that face, you couldn't find anyone else?~~

 Emily smiled shyly at Derek.

 "Stiles said your name was Derek?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

 Oh how the tables have already turned.

 Stiles rolled his eyes. Almost mechanically, as if he was some robot, Derek thrusted out one of the cups.

To Stiles. Stiles looked at him incredulously, but no, he was _not_ mistaken, Derek meant the cup for _him_.

 "No thanks, man. I'm good," he said frowning, while as taking a sip from his own cup.

 Derek's eyebrows became more concentrated at the center as he said " _Are you sure_  ," menacingly.

 Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

 "Yeah...I'm good." He said, proving his point by taking a long drag from his cup. God this beer sucked.

 "Well maybe you should take it _anyway_ ," Derek said through gritted teeth.

 Stiles narrowed his eyes.

 The testosterone started to build.

 

Already Emily was backing away as Stiles clenched his jaw at Derek's weird insistence.

 

"Well I still have some, so like I said before, _no thanks_." He said coldly.

"Just take the damn cup, _Stiles_ ," Derek growled out.

"Why do you want me to take your cup so badly, huh," he said as his mind clicked, his eyes widening in horror. "Did you _do_ something to it? Drug it, mix shit? _Is this your piss-poor attempt of some kind of hazing_?! Yeah, get Stiles to drink something weird, maybe get him sick? Werewolves can't get sick and he's just some little human. Gotta make him prove himself, show him who's in charge?" He said, his cheeks burning as he felt his anger _vibrate_ through every part of his body, his ears ringing.

"Stiles, that's _not_ -" Derek spit out before Stiles interrupted him.

 " _Shut up, just shut up_! I don't want to hear your excuses," he said grinding his teeth

 And then, his cup was flung out of his grip, spraying a group of girls near by. The girls shrieked and a cup was thrust into his hand. He looked but Derek was no longer there.

 

"O _h you've gotta be fucking kidding me_ ," he said as Lydia stalked toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so theres one example of Derek's glorious attempt at courting. I should probably mention I always post at night or early morning becase I'm acutally a very smart raccoon with a horrible tablet


	10. Forgive And Forget I Think Not

"You _what_ ,"

 

Derek refused to meet Peter's gaze and continued to wallow in self-pity.

 

****

 

Stiles kept his distance from pack meetings that following week. He spent most of his time in his room, punk rock blasting out through his open window as he reblogged things on Tumblr. Sometimes his Tumblr friend would be on and they'd rp. But mostly, he thought about Derek. And every time he thought about Derek, he got **confused** , ~~horney~~ and _angry_.

 And that is _not_ a way to live life.

 He clicked on the inbox icon and found that he had received a message. Ah yes, time for some angsty Destiel.

 ["Cas, I need you. I need you like I need air. So please, please don't go"]

 He clicked send and went on a different tab, reblogging some Harry Potter. Two minutes later, he saw that his friend had responded.

 ["Dean, I don't want to leave you. But I must, it is safer this way."]

 "Aw, the _feels_ ," Stiles said, clutching his chest.

 ["Damnit Cas! Don't you dare leave, don't you dare-" Dean grabbed the lapels of Castiel's coat and crashed their lips together in a scorching kiss.]

 Stiles hit send, content with his writing. Why couldn't his life be a fanfic?

 He reblogged some Doctor Who and checked his messages and why yes, he did have a new message and why no, it was not from his Tumblr friend. It was from Lydia.

 [Don't you dare ignore this message, Stiles, I knew you'd check your Tumblr inbox rather than your actual phone. You need to get over yourself, no one likes a party pooper. Speaking of parties, the group is getting together tonight to go bowling. You like bowling and you're not even doing anything, so don't even bother trying to get out of this. Confirm that you'll be there or I'll come get you myself. -Lydia.]

 Stiles sighed in defeat and sent her a quick message that confirmed that he'd be there.

 

He got up and dressed to go out. Which really was just a simple band shirt, jeans and a hoodie. He was just about to leave and had just opened his front door when Derek's face came into view. He scoffed and tried to close the door on his face but Derek stuck his foot out. Stiles let go of the door knob and let the door slam open. Derek winced. Stiles acted indifferent and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and angrily uncapped it, sloshing water everywhere and especially down his throat. He pretended he didn't _actually do that to himself_. To his relief, so did Derek.

 Except Derek was ignoring the water droplets dripping off Stiles's _pale out stretched_ neck for many, _many_ different reasons.

 None that Stiles knew about.

 After he finished the bottle and harshly wiped the excessive wetness off his lips with the back of his hand, he gave Derek a piercing glare.

 "Why are you even here, Derek?" he asked with obvious contempt. He turned away, unable to even look at Derek. Because he was mad. Furious, even. Derek had humiliated him at that party and he didn't even know _why_.

 It was a good thing that Stiles had turned around. That way, it was less embarrassing for Derek when he visibly _flattened_ himself against the wall because of Stiles's tone.

 Stiles took out another bottle because apparently, whenever he got angry, his mouth got _dry_.

Like Sahara desert dry.

 He looked at Derek, who just leaned against the door with his arms crossed and a blank expression. It irritated him that Derek's face was so carefully blank sometimes. As if he was the one who was the victim. Stiles grimaced despite himself. Derek was a victim, a victim of horrible betrayals and of being a martyr, but he never played the victim card to his advantage. He quickly realized that now was not the time to be feeling sorry for Derek because he was still very mad at Derek.

 "Well? Are we gonna talk about last Saturday?" he asked impatiently.

 Derek stared at Stiles's left shoulder as he said "What's there to talk about?"

 Stiles had to hold onto the refrigerator for support, nearly falling backwards because of how hard he had rolled his eyes.

  _"What's there to talk about? What's there to talk about_?!" He said in a mocking tone.

 He walked up to Derek and looked him in the eye, something surprisingly hard to do because Derek was avoiding his eyes. He poked Derek's unsurprisingly chiseled chest to emphasize his point.

 "Listen here, Mr. Socially inept, what you did at the party was such a _shit_ thing to do, that if it weren't for the fact that it would probably hurt _me_ more than it would hurt you, I'd punch you in the face," he said his cheeks tinged with red with how angry he still was.

 "You can do it, if you want. I wouldn't stop you. But you'd have to use something other than your hand because otherwise, you could get hurt," Derek said softly, offering this advice as if he actually meant it.

  _Oh my God, he actually did mean it_.

 Stiles _recoiled_ as if he had been slapped.

 Derek reached out a hand to , _well he supposed_ , comfort him, but he thought better of it and dropped his hand lamely to his side.

 Stiles sighed, his conscience telling him to do something.

 " _Derek_ ," he said tersely.

 Derek looked at him with an expression of such misery, that Stiles couldn't help himself.

 "Just because I'm really mad at you doesn't mean you deserve to get hit. Well, I mean, you kind of do deserve it but don't offer it up like that. You're a person. You have actual feelings. Don't be someone's punching bag. You deserve better than that," he said tiredly.

 Derek looked at him with something akin to hope. Something tugged at his heart. Stiles felt the fight drained out of him.

 "Besides, I figured out why you freaked out at Lydia's," he said smiling faintly at Derek.

 He turned around to place his bottle on the counter so he got to miss the sheer panic on Derek's face.

 "Really?" Derek said a bit hoarsely because _fuck_ , he'd been figured out. Stiles _fucking knew_.

 "Mmh," Stiles said absentmindedly as he searched for his keys.

 Derek steeled himself, waiting for the rejection, ready for Stiles's disgust. He cringed a little at the cruel words Stiles _could_ , not that he ever would, but _could_ say. And Derek understood why Stiles would reject him. He could have anyone he wanted. Derek, no one wanted Derek. It would be ok for Stiles to reject the bond. He was only a human and it wouldn't really hurt him. But for Derek...it was like losing half of yourself when you lost a mate. The werewolves who's mates had rejected them were not commonly talked about. And for good reason, because most of the time, mate less werewolves were consumed with such misery, such _rage,_  they lashed out to all. Derek didn't want to become one of them. And just to show how touched in the head he was, he was more worried about Stiles not wanting him than the consequences of Stiles rejecting the bond.

 "You obviously don't do parties and you tried to act cool. You failed, like extremely but that's ok. It's completely normal, Derek. In fact, failing to be cool is mostly what my life consists of. Plus supernatural happenstance," Stiles said, finally finding his keys.

 Derek didn't know who he had to thank but he'd be sacrificing many animals next full moon for whichever deity stopped Stiles from figuring it out.

  _But maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. Maybe he would have accepted the bond on his own terms_ his mind said unhelpfully. Derek ignored that part of his brain because it was _obviously_ wrong.


	11. Who The Fuck Invited You

 

 

Stiles went in Derek's car, after his weird insistence that they share a car. Stiles didn't question it because hey, free ride. They were the last to arrive. Stiles's face lit up as he saw his friends. Boyd pat him on the back, Erica lightly punched him on the shoulder, Isaac hugged him ~~Stiles scuffed his hair fondly because let's be honest, Isaac's hair is made of _silk_~~ , Lydia shook her head fondly, Jackson rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, Danny  did a mixture of both but added a slight smile ~~Danny was still getting use to the knowledge that _wow_ werewolves ~~ _ ~~exist~~_ , Allison smiled warmly at him and Scott?

Scott _tackled_ him.

 "Stileeeeesss! I missed you," Scott said as he buried his nose into the crook of Stiles's neck.

 Yeah, it was weird but Stiles knew it was just one of those werewolf scenting things and Stiles, well, he just indulged Scott. He ~~enjoyed it~~ thought it was a little strange, but whatever.

 Scott lifted his head from Stiles to tell him "Dude, you smell _weird._ Like you smell like you but with something else."

 Scott's face was all scrunched up which meant he was either in deep thought or he really needed to go poop. Both faces were _identical._

 "Do you need to poop, Scott?" Stiles asked teasingly.

" _NO,"_ Scott said scandalized, looking at Allison in fear that she might think differently of him even though obviously everyone poops.

 Allison just giggled and just like that, Scott smiled goofily and got off Stiles. Stiles heard a throaty chuckle and looked to see Derek clearing his throat.

 "Oh my god, did you just laugh? Was that a honest to god, chuckle? Did anyone see that?" Stiles said, swiveling his head to the pack.

 They ignored him.

 "Oh boo you whore," Stiles said to them.

 "But seriously, Derek, you should laugh more. You've got, um, a nice laugh," Stiles said awkwardly.

"Stiles...just...shut up," Derek said without much heat.

 Stiles awkwardly ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded to himself. Unfortunately, Derek found that extremely endearing. And also unfortunately, everyone else , except Stiles, _knew._

 ~~_W_ ell  _maybe_~~ ~~not Scott.~~  The pack smirked at him. Derek glared back.

 "Oh  Stiles," Isaac said.

"Yeah, buddy?" Stiles asked.

 Isaac smiled shyly and pulled forward a girl in front of him. Actually, that was the same girl from Lydia's party.

 Lydia's party.

 The pack stiffened and looked at him questioningly.

"No no, I'm fine. I just, um, whatever," Stiles said lamely.

 Fucking emotion smelling werewolves.

 The pack loosened up and let him be. Except for Scott, who gave him a knowing look. Damn Scott and his I'm-deeper-than-you-think thing. It gave Stiles the willies. If only he hadn't been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he would have seen everyone giving Derek the stink eye. Derek himself, was mentally bashing himself.

 "Yeah um, so Stiles, this is Mandy," Isaac said, pulling the pretty brunette closer to himself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mandy," Stiles said eyeing Isaac suspiciously.

"Likewise," Mandy said, her eyes flashing gold for a second.

 Stiles's face broke out in a grin.

 "Oh my god, really? Are you visiting from a different pack, or are you just an omega?" Stiles said excitedly

"Nah, I'm just an omega looking for an alpha," she said glancing at Derek.

 Derek pretended not to be listening in on  the conversation.

 "Ah don't worry, the guy is a big softie once you tire him out. Not that... that's helped me...at all, really," he said, sheepishly smiling.

"Oh I don't know, Stiles, maybe you just gotta find a different way to wear him out," she said, smirking purposely in Derek's direction.

 Derek choked on his tongue. Boyd literally had to pat him on the back so he could stop coughing. Stiles gave him a funny look. Derek ~~tried to~~  acted indifferent.

 " _Riiiight._ Anyway, so how we gonna do this, because we're like fairy odd and we need to be even Stevens for this to work, you get what I'm saying?" Stiles said.

 Sadly, because they were all always hanging out with him, they knew exactly what he was saying. Stiles was so proud.

 "So let's just find someone so we can have even teams," Danny suggested.

He then did a head count.

"Ok, let's do teams of three," he said.

"Good idea, mind if I join?" said a tall Troy Bolton lookalike wannabe or whatever, that's just how Derek referred to him in his head.

 ~~~~Either way, he didn't like how he was-Oh and there it was; the spicy scent of arousal. And Derek just _knew_ it was directed towards Stiles.

  _Fuck._

 "No," Derek said bluntly.

 Stiles frowned at him and turned to face Mr. I-Sing-About-My-Feelings-On-Golf-Courses.

 "We'd love to have you as a team mate," Stiles said sweetly.

 No Stiles, no we would not.

 "I said no," Derek practically growled.

 Stiles shot him a withering look.

 "Please, excuse Mr. Ravens for eyebrows over there. He's a caveman we just thawed out and he's still not use to having to use _actual manners_ ," Stiles said icily.

 Derek's nostrils flared. Stiles just glared.

 "It's cool, as long as I get to thaw out something of my own. I'm really into Mammoths, something about big trunks _do_ stuff for me," Highschool Musical said.

 Stiles let out a surprised laugh and grinned goofily.

 "Careful Derek, you might give Grumpy Cat a run for his money," Erica whispered into his ear.

 Derek ground his teeth and pretended to only be mildly annoyed.

 So what if this stranger was all over Stiles?

He could handle it. Sure it bothered him, a ~~lot~~ little, but he could shrug it off. Pretend it didn't effect him. He could do that, he could act like it was nothing.

 

He was an awesome actor when it came down to it. 

 


	12. DEREK YOU'RE A SHIT ACTOR

 

 

"You realize this is going on your permanent record,"

"I understand."

"You're also banned from coming within 50 feet of the premises,"

"Understood."

"You're also going to be fined."

"Okay."

" _Heavily,_ "

 Derek nodded his head stiffly in acknowledgement.

The Sheriff squinted at him.

 "Son, you're lucky  _I_ was out on duty and I was able to calm down the public,"

 Derek stared down at the ground as he said "And I sincerely appreciate that, Sheriff Stilinski."

 The Sheriff rolled his eyes and in that very moment, Derek saw the resemblance between Stiles and the Sheriff.

 "Derek. I'm not exactly _thrilled_ you're dating my son," the Sheriff said as Derek's eyes bugged out of his head and he made a choking noise.

"I'm sorry, sir, but _what_?"

 John Stilinski sighed.

 "The problem is, even if I _tried_ to stop him, that would spur him even more," the Sheriff continued, unconcerned with Derek's reactions.

"I'm worried that if I forbid him from seeing you, he'd rush this relationship and he'd have sex when he is _clearly_ not ready and should not be coerced into doing so _especially since he's underage,_ " the Sheriff said, laser eyes pointed directly at Derek.

 Derek would literally rather go back to talking about his criminal offenses _that weren't even his fault_ than have this   _conversation._

 "Derek, with a temper like yours, I'm worried-"

 Derek stopped him right there.

 "Sir, I would **_never_** hurt _Stiles._ **Never,** "

 The Sheriff paused and gave him a tired smile.

 "Oh I know that. You proved that much when Stiles was in the hospital,"  the Sheriff said as Derek winced.

"Oh and yes, I know you were in the hospital, my _fiancee_ was the one who _told_ me," the Sheriff continued.

 Derek grimaced at the mention of the time in the hospital.

 "But when I say I'm worried, I mean, I'm worried for you," Sheriff Stilinski said.

 At that, Derek balked at him in confusion.

 "Oh, you don't know?" The Sheriff asked.

"Know what?" Derek said.

"Stiles, he left this place _fuming._ I tried to get a statement from him but all I could get was your name and a few choice words that I'd rather not repeat because frankly, I don't even _know_ what half those even _mean,"_ Sheriff Stilinski said.

 Derek's eyes widened in surprise. The Sheriff sighed.

 "Go after him. We're finished here," John said, putting away his notepad.

 Derek nodded and trotted to his Camaro, where he found a parking ticket.

 He gritted his teeth with a passion because seriously? **_Fuck this_ day.**

 

He felt like punching something (possibly his car window) but his knuckles were still healing from the fight. He got into the car and drove over to the Stilinski household. He had just gotten out of the car and was about to step onto the porch when he could no longer go further.

  _Of fucking course._

 Mountain Ash; like that was going to stop him anyway.

He cupped his mouth and shouted "Stiles!"

No reply. That didn't discourage him at all.

 "Stiles!" he boomed in his Alpha voice.

 Stiles finally stuck his head out and yelled "Go _away,_ **Asshole!** "

 Derek ignored the little twinge in his heart at how cruel the familiar nickname now sounded.

 "Come on Stiles, just break the circle and we can talk about this, like adults," he said sounding fairly reasonable to his own ears.

 Except apparently Stiles didn't see it that way.

 Stiles sputtered in anger and screeched " _ **I don't want to talk to you,** **Dick**_ **Face!** "  

 And with that, he shut his window closed and turned on his stereo, letting his My Chemical Romance album blast out and block out anything Derek said.

 Defeated, Derek drove home. When he got there, he smelled the pack waiting for him. Waiting for his reasons for what he did.

 

_**Fuck this day.** _


	13. Fuck That Guy

 

 

"He was a _mermaid_?" Peter asked incredulously.

 "More of a Siren," Isaac said helpfully.

 "And that's why Derek's banned from Barry's Bowling Alley," Boyd chirped.

 "And _why_ is he banned again?" Peter asked smirking evilly because the bastard very well _knew why._

 "Because he beat the living _crap_ out of James for making out with Stiles," Erica said practically purring because Boyd was playing with her curls.

 Derek's eyes flashed red at the mention of James's name. The pack gave him an unimpressed look.

 "That's not why I fought him," Derek said stiffly.

 The pack stayed silent as they heard the blip in Derek's heart that marked the lie. They rolled their eyes at him.

 "Derek's been telling us he punched James in the face because he realized what he was and what he was doing," Jackson explained to Peter.

 "That _is_ why I punched him," Derek said exasperatedly.

 "But _we're_ not so convinced," Lydia said, scanning Derek's face for signs of weakness.

 Tired of having to keep putting up a shield and not wanting to explain himself, Derek left the den.

 

 

He felt a slight buzz from his jacket, signifying a text. He dug it out of his jacket's pocket, surprised it had survived the brawl. He looked at the screen and saw it was a text from Scott (in all caps, nonetheless).

 [ **TOOK ALLISON N MANDY HOME. STILES STILL PISSED @ U ]**

 What else is new? Derek grabbed some sweats and an old t-shirt and padded into the shower. He supposed the water is what made him reflect on the day's earlier events.

 

 ********************************* _Memories_ *********************************************

 

"So we'll split into groups of three. Awesome," Stiles said cheerfully.

 Derek was not feeling cheerful. Naturally the couples formed teams. Scott with Allison, Boyd with Erica and Lydia with Jackson. Scott picked Isaac as his third ~~Stiles tried not to let that~~ ~~sting~~. Jackson picked Danny (obviously). Derek was about to  _casually_ propose that Stiles and he make their own trio when Stiles declared himself captain of his own _ship not team because he was not a peasant_ and James (James Gillan as he had so politely introduced himself) called dibs on being his first mate.

  ** _Fuck That Guy._**

 

And before he could even say anything to voice his disapproval, Mandy asked to join Stiles's team. So Derek was forced to pitifully join Erica and Boyd's team with their knowing smirks. Everything went smoothly after that with the occasional teasing over who was going to win ~~even Derek was slightly enjoying himself~~.

 Everything went to _shit_ when it was Stiles's turn.

 

 James had asked Stiles if he wanted some help with his aim and Stiles, instead of saying no like he _was suppose_ to, said yes. Derek was forced to helplessly watch _some stranger_  wrap their hands all over _his_  mate and whisper _encouraging_ words into his ear. Encouraging words the whole room full of werewolves could fucking hear.

 "How about this? If you make a strike, on your very first time, you might even get to see me _naked,"_ James whispered, smiling at Stiles.

 The pack gave Derek faces of sympathy. Stiles blushed furiously and proceeded to make a perfect strike. The pack gave Stiles a high-five and Derek a "Sorry." Derek excused himself to the bathroom as they all took a break. He  needed to calm down. Rage was boiling within him and he couldn't-he couldn't stop feeling it. He felt rejected which was stupid because he hadn't even asked Stiles and yet he still felt like Stiles had shot him down. He gripped the sink, needing something to hold onto because he was slowly losing control. Insecurities flooded his thoughts because why wouldn't they? He was a broken mess and Stiles deserved better. Maybe that better was James.

  _Snap out of it_ his brain said sharply. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark red and he found himself unable to turn them back to their normal color. He needed to complete the bond. There was no other option. He was slowly losing it and if he didn't do anything about it soon, he'd seriously hurt someone ~~if that someone was James he wouldn't really mind shh~~ and have to be stopped. Killed even.  Even though it felt like he was already dying. He decided then and there he was going to tell Stiles the truth and he'd take whatever reaction Stiles gave him like a man. Or werewolf. Whichever.

 

He had finally willed his eyes back to their normal and was just getting out of the bathroom when he heard something familiar. Hell, he didn't just hear it, he _felt_ it. It took him a full minute to realize that it was Stiles's heart and it was beating spastically, too enthusiastically. He started following the heartbeat, turning the corner to find a secluded area that was for little children. Since it was late in the night, this area was empty. And yet...

 Derek crept closer to see James, his back facing him, leaning against the wall. No. Not the wall. he was leaning ** _against Stiles!_**   James had his hands all over Stiles, groping him everywhere and he was kissing Stiles. And Stiles? Stiles was kissing back.

 Derek couldn't even _try_ to stop the hurt whine that came out of his mouth.

 And then that hurt whine turned into a snarl and his wolf kicked in and he found himself hurtling towards them and he had just grabbed James's shoulder when he realized Stiles and James's lips weren't even touching. Close but still, not touching. There was something gold coming out of Stiles's mouth and going into James's mouth. Derek saw red as he realized what that golden thing was and he flipped James over. He landed with a thud against the opposite wall. He looked at Stiles, who remained still with eyes closed, as if he was in a trance.

 James got up, hissing and suddenly, his features morphed into what he truly looked like. Gone were James's pretty boy features and now they were replaced with sharp teeth like a shark's, scales, and webbed hands and feet.  What stayed the same were his eyes. And also unfortunately, what remained was James's awful humor.

 "I knew it! You all smelled different from humans and I couldn't place it. Werewolves, of course. Guess you could call this a _hairy_ situation."

 Derek growled, feeling himself shift.

 "Oh my bad, didn't mean to offend. But you did kind of interrupt my snack." James said.

 Already Stiles started waking up.

 "James?" Stiles asked wobbly.

 Derek tried not to feel slightly jealous. James ignored him and continued on.

 "You know your boy here's got a very nice essence. _Very_ pure. But then again, virgins always taste the best," he said sneering at Stiles.

 And that was the last straw, because Derek then pounced on him, punching the living daylights out of him.

 

" ** _Derek stop! You're hurting him, stop please just stop, you fucker stop! God why are you doing this stop!"_**

 It was around the fifth punch, where James had coughed up some blood, that Derek heard Stiles. Stiles was screaming over and over again, begging him to stop, telling him to stop and calling him names, horrible things. Derek stopped to look at Stiles incredously to see Stiles tugging on his arm, crying hysterically.

  ** _"Derek you fucking monster we're not your fucking pets, you don't own us, we're not yours!"_** Stiles screeched.

 James chuckled, blood dripping down from his nose.

 "All he sees is little old human me being beat up by some arrogant alpha on a power high," James spit out.

 And with that, James clawed Derek's face with his talons. Derek flinched and pushed Stiles out of harm's way. James started to slash at him and the fight began. They bumped and crashed into the walls, no doubt cracking them. What really drew attention was when Derek threw the mermaid through the window. People started screaming and running away but not the pack. Nor James for that matter. James chuckled and brushed the glass off himself.

 "Wow, does the virgin really mean _that_ much to you?" he asked mockingly.

 "Actually he does, especially because Derek wants to tap that," Erica said as she hit him over the head with a bowling pin.

 He fell to the ground in a grimace and then kicked her to the ground. Suddenly the whole pack was in loom and they all pinned him to the ground. Derek walked over to them and stood before the mermaid.

 "Any last words?" he asked, his mouth curling in disgust.

 James smiled maniacally, fear in his eyes though and said "Go to hell."

 Derek then slashed his throat. A puff of gold escaped from his lips as he choked over his own blood. The puff of golden essence slipped back into Stiles as he collapsed on Scott for support. And then they all heard sirens.

 "Go!" Derek yelled.

 The pack wavered for a moment but then thought better of it. Boyd and Erica took the mangled corpse.

Derek himself was about to leave when the manager came with the police, most of all, the Sheriff and pointed at him and said "That's him! That's the guy!"

 

Which lead to his restraining order.

 And fine.

 And the fucking parking ticket.

 

 _God Damn It._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys, you should totes leave comments about your opinion on how this fic is going so far because from where I'm at (which is the epilogue ha ha) things are lookin...ANGSTY


	14. Memories Of The Past Never Seem To Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I'm so late, I am so sorry. But I would never abandon this fic. I changed some of the lore for werewolf mates, btw. Leave comments on your thought/reactions to this chapter

 

 

His emotions were all over the place. They had told him James wasn’t even human and had even tried to _kill_ him. He had apparently planned to suck his soul out; lovely. He was aware that Derek had _actually_ saved him and yet, that’s not what he had seen. He couldn’t really remember what happened except for a few things. He remembered that James had smiled seductively at him and had tugged on his hand, prompting him to follow James to the kiddy part of the bowling alley just as the pack had decided to take a little break. He remembered that he was excited, thrilled even, as they stood in the kiddy area that was devoid of any children at that hour. Ah the distinctive smell of disinfectant. (Sexy)

His heart had been beating so fast, so hard, he almost thought it was gonna pop out of his chest. He was practically crawling out of his skin in excitement. James had come closer, smiling and cupped his face between his hands. Stiles had licked his lips self-consciously and had looked at James’s lips in anticipation. James smiled and inched forward.

 “I’ll be gentle,” he had said, the words feeling warm as they ghosted Stiles’s lips.

 That’s when things got hazy. He felt very weak suddenly, as if he was sick. Then red eyes appeared in his line of vision and he _knew_ those eyes and yet he felt like he didn’t because no one really knows Derek. It was then that James had been flipped over and it was like Stiles had been doused with ice water. Everything was so clear and he could actually breathe. Then he saw Derek violently beating James. A thought had come to mind and it had sounded rational enough for Stiles to believe it. Derek of course would want to hurt James, even go as far as kill him, if he thought some stranger was getting too close to the pack. Derek was always over protective of the pack when it came to befriending people he didn’t know.

Stiles remembered trying, trying _so_ hard to pull Derek off James, fully believing that if he let him, Derek _would_ kill James. When he realized he couldn’t physically pull Derek off him, he turned to yelling out insults. Yelling anything, really, to get a reaction out of Derek and make him stop hurting James. But the thing with Stiles, though, was that words were his weapons. He said things, so many things, that _he knew_ would hurt Derek. Those words were meant to cut him, meant to wound him. Derek had only looked up when Stiles had called him a monster and claimed that the pack was treated like Derek’s pets.

 Stiles laid his head on his desk. Everything was too complicated. _Derek_ was too complicated. He glanced at his phone. It had been turned off  since the bowling alley incident and he refused to turn it back on knowing full well it would be blown up with messages from the pack and he just didn’t want to have to explain why he was having a slight existential crisis. He turned on his laptop. Some Doctor Who might get his mind off things.

 

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                ~Alpha Pov ~

 

“Full moon is tomorrow,” Peter said casually.

 “You don't say,” Derek said with _clearly no emotion._

 Peter rolled his eyes.

 “Derek, _clearly_ you need to sort out your priorities. Going twelve rounds with a mermaid is a bit unhealthy, even for a werewolf,” Peter said, scrunching his nose in distaste.

 “Siren,” Derek corrected without looking up from his healing knuckles.

 Let me tell you a thing about mermaids. Mermaids _suck._

 Peter released an exaggerated huff of breath.

 “Fine; do whatever you want because _clearly_ your mate is _all over you. What a charmer you are._ Have fun feeling the full moon’s fun effects tomorrow .”

 Peter had already left and was therefore gone when Derek lost his shit and started breaking the things in the room.

 

After he was done thrashing the place, he sat down and rationally thought about his situation. The full moon was tomorrow and the bond _needed_ to be completed. He vaguely remembered what his parents had told him about mates. Then again, he vaguely remembered his parents. He remembered the basics, though. The bond that mates shared was nature’s way of showing you who you were most compatible with, who was the other half of you. It’s the werewolf equivalent of human soul mates. Almost every werewolf had one and those who didn’t usually were mentally unstable and would eventually have to be stopped before they got out of hand.

The bonding itself was a magical ritual that usually happened when werewolves are in love and wanted it to be official. With the official bond, comes the magical properties of feeling the things your mate is feeling and better capabilities of healing your mate. _However,_ all of this shit is _thrown out the god damn window when one of the mates is human._ Unfortunately for Derek, the latter was his situation. Basically, the werewolf in the bond feels over emotional while the human mate vaguely feels it. That is, until the official bond occurs, then everything evens out.

However, Derek had been pining so long for Stiles, that the minute he was severely injured, his wolf decided to make the claim for an official bond to better heal him. Derek had no say in this because he couldn’t lie about his natural instinctual feelings for Stiles. Stiles however, had a choice. To accept the official bond, the werewolf needed physical attention. Usually, this when the _mating_ part with mates occurs; but with humans, it didn’t have to resort to sex. Well, not immediately but a kiss (yes Derek thought this was ridicules but Peter was actually telling the truth) would work.

The horrible thing was that it wasn’t even the physical bond that he craved the most.  It was the emotional intimacy that he craved. He wanted to have that so badly with Stiles; it made him feel disgusted with himself. It was selfish to want Stiles this much because if he ever did get him, he’d _taint_ him.

 

Derek had wanted him from that start. In fact, he’d _always_ been drawn to him and the first time, he never even truly knew why.

 

 

He’d first caught the scent in the local supermarket when he was eight years old. Laura had been flicking his ear and he’d turned around to bite her, his wolf side demanding he rescue his pride. Talia had turned around to chastise them; but because of her lack of attention, she ended up steering her grocery cart into someone else’s. Talia looked up to see she had crashed into none other than Claudia Stilinski.

 “Oh Claudia, I’m so sorry, it’s just the kids were fighting and-” Talia apologized while Derek and Laura looked appropriately guilty.

 Claudia with her honey colored eyes twinkling; interrupted her.

 “Oh Talia, its fine; besides, you have three little ones to take care of while as I only have the one and that’s already exhausting,” she said animatedly.  

 Talia nodded her head graciously.

 “And how is the youngest Stilinski?” Talia inquired.

 A little sigh and gurgle was heard and then Derek smelled something. The scent could only be described as warmth and sweetness. The scent clouded Derek’s head and he started moving toward the source without being in control of his motor skills. He opened his eyes to realize he was standing right next to Mrs. Stilinski and sitting in the basket case of the shopping cart was a baby in a booster seat. Mrs. Stilinski paid him no attention as she continued to talk to Derek’s mom but Derek tuned them out. All he could really pay attention to was the small human in front of him.

As if on cue, the baby opened its eyes to reveal huge brown eyes. They reminded Derek of Bambi. It was Cora’s favorite movie and Derek still didn’t know if it was because Cora’s wolf responded to the deer and hunting or if Cora’s human side just found the script riveting. Either way, Derek had seen that movie _way_ too many times.

He inched closer, the baby tracking his movement with its way too large Bambi eyes. It had one of its hands in its mouth. Derek stood right in front of the baby and looked right into its face and took a _huge whiff._ He felt weird. Not only because he just sniffed a random baby with absolute no restraint but because this baby smelled like sunshine and happiness. Derek pondered whether it was just a baby scent but Cora didn’t smell like that, nor did any of his younger cousins.

 It was in that moment, that the baby decided to grab Derek’s hair and squeal in delight with what it had harnessed. Derek winced (because ew there was baby drool in his hair now) and tried to move away from said baby without hurting it but that just made the tiny human _latch_ onto him even _harder._

 “ _Ow  ow  ow  owowowowow,”_ Derek grumbled.

 The baby decided to pull even harder.

  _You little bastard,_ Derek thought to himself, repeating a swear word he’d heard  Peter use.

 It was only then that both Mrs. Stilinski and Mrs. Hale noticed what was going on.

 “Oh my god, Derek, I am _soo_ sorry, gosh I can’t even take my eyes off him for _one minute!”_ Claudia said as she delicately removed the baby’s hands from Derek’s hair.

 “Its fine, Mrs. Stilinski; M’fault anyway,” Derek mumbled.

 Mrs. Stilinski shook her head.

 “Please, call me Claudia. Sorry for Genim’s antics. For a one year old, he’s extremely hyper-active,” Claudia said, blowing away a stray strand of her auburn hair from her face.

 Derek nodded his head gravely. Yet he still couldn’t help himself.

 “ _Genim_?” he asked curiously as Talia cleared her throat in warning.

 Claudia gave him a tired smile.

 “It was my dad’s name. Had to honor the old man somehow,” she said smiling warmly in reminiscent way.

 Her smile was infectious because Derek couldn’t help himself, he smiled too.

 “Hey maybe one day, you’ll even babysit him. You’re a big strong boy, you’ll take care of him,” she said, squeezing his shoulder fondly.

Baby Genim gurgled happily. Derek looked down at those warm brown Bambi eyes.

 “Sure, I’ll take care of him.”

 

 

He could never visit her at the hospital. Every once in a while, he’d visit her grave and leave a flower. He made sure to never break his promise.


	15. You'd Think All These People Were Visiting A Deathbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck and I am so sorry this took so long to update but bear in mind the school year has started and I had shit to do.

 

 

 “I consider myself a very rational woman, Stiles.”

 Stiles fell out of his bed.

 “ _OH MY FUCKING GOD, LYDIA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME_? What are you even doing here? Actually, how’d you even cross the Mountain Ash, like we tested it on you before?”

 Lydia looked at him, clearly unamused ~~and clearly unbound to even Supernatural rules~~  from where she was perched at the corner of his bed.

 “I’m here because I thought you were mature enough to do something about your completely obvious feelings for Derek. _Obviously_ , I was wrong,” she said, flicking her perfect strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

 He crawled back into the bed, pulled the covers over his head and grumbled “Go away. It’s too early for this. Come back _never_.”

 Lydia rolled her eyes and got up from the bed , only to open the curtains to Stiles’s window. Light streamed in, making Stiles burrow even further into his little cocoon of blankets. Lydia pulled the covers completely off his body.

 “No no nononono Lyydiiaaa,” he moaned out as he curled up into the fetal position.

 Lydia narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

 “What’ll it take to get you to go away?” Stiles asked, slightly muffled because he was face first in his mattress.

 Lydia sighed.

 “Stiles, what you did at the bowling alley was stupid,” she said.

 Stiles sat up and scowled at her.

  _“I’m aware_ ,” he said quite sourly.

 Lydia rolled her eyes.

 “Not like that, god you’re dense. It would have been stupid even if he had been human,” she further explained.

“ _Soooo sorry_ , Lydia, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of experience when it comes to dating,” he said mockingly.

 He glanced to see Lydia studying him.

 “What?” he asked, feeling slightly naked in just his thin t-shirt and boxers.

 “Were you just using James to make Derek jealous?” She asked with a curious tone.

 Stiles looked at her, anger rising in his throat as vile words pressed against his lips, daring him to open his mouth and let his outrage be heard because how dare she think he was that petty? Lydia noticed his rather murderous expression and quickly changed her course of action.

 “No, you weren’t trying to make him jealous, you didn’t even think he felt that way about you. No, what you were doing was settling,” she said accusingly.

 He got up from his bed and stood by his door.

 “I think you should leave, Lydia. I’m really not in the mood for your shitty psychological mind games,” he said, red settling into his cheeks; because he was angry and he had no clue what she meant by 'the way he felt about you'.

 Lydia got up but instead of leaving, she stood in front of him with a determined look in her eyes.

“I know that you think that you suck because you’re human and because of that, you have to constantly prove yourself. But the thing is, you don’t have to. Not to any of us. Stiles, you’ve saved us all countless of times. You don’t have to prove yourself to us! And I’d just wish you’d realize that. Stop thinking that you’re worthless because you’re not. No one thinks that!” She said as she inched closer.

She paused for a minute but continued on.

“Just because I didn’t love you like that doesn’t mean no one else will. I just want you to think about that,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

 He melted into the hug and breathed in the familiar smell that is Lydia Martin. She gently squeezed him, gave him one last look and left. Literally one second later, Jackson came out of his bathroom.

 “Hey man, I know we’re kind of rough with you, but you know we’re just kidding,” he said albeit a bit nervously.

 Stiles nodded his head, slightly still shocked from Lydia’s little pep-whatever-the-fuck-that-was.

 “Yeah...so if you ever tell anyone I said this, I’ll kill you,” Jackson casually.

 Stiles nodded his head in understanding.

 “You’re...actually pretty cool. There I said it. God that was disgusting. I’m out,” he said as he turned to go down the stairs.

 And just  when Stiles thought he was done…

 “Oh! And Stilinski?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Just tell Derek how you feel. All that sexual tension is making us all want to claw out our own throats. No more emotional footsie.”

 Stiles turned crimson.

 

 

 An hour later, the Sheriff came home to find his son hadn’t moved at all from his bed. He was just slowly vegetating over his computer. Lovely. Stiles took out a single earphone as he noticed his dad standing by his doorway just looking at him.

 “Hey dad, uh, what’s up?” he said eyeing his dad suspiciously.

 “What’s wrong?” The Sheriff said.

 Immediately, Stiles face fell.

 “What? Nothing’s wrong, dad. It’s all good in the hood,” he said, chewing his lips nervously.

 The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at him.

 “That’s bullshit and we both know it. Is this about your boyfriend, the one you haven’t formally introduced me to?”

 Stiles’s eyes widened to comical proportions.

 “What?! No! Yes! Possib-yeah,” he said defeated, running a nervous hand through his hair.

 The Sheriff sat down on the edge of his bed.

 “Alright, lay it on me,” he said to Stiles, glaring at him as if daring him to lie.

 Stiles gulped. He wasn't exactly dating Derek but in a sense, he still had issues with him.

 “Well...you know Derek,” he started.

 “Uh huh.”

 Stiles shifted nervously.

“And you know how Derek is...Well, _actually_ , you don’t know how Derek is,” Stiles babbled.

 “I know he has an astonishing amount of tickets and fines he has to pay and that at one point he was a suspect in a murder case, in fact, you were actually the person who accused him of murdering his sister,” the Sheriff said the frown lines in his face becoming more pronounced.

 “Okayy, not really the direction I was taking this conversation in, so lets casually walk away from all of _that_. So Derek kind of has a really really hard time expressing his feelings,” Stiles stated.

 “Uh huh.”

 “And I just, well, I really just don’t know how he feels...about me,” he said in confusion because honestly, Derek was   _confusing as fuck_.

 The Sheriff gave him a face.

 “Oh my God, why does everyone give me that face what is that even?!” Stiles said exasperatedly.

 “Stiles.” The Sheriff said, sounding quite unsure of himself.

 “Yeah?” Stiles said impatiently.

 “When you were admitted into the hospital, Derek got there before I did. He tried to get into your room but the doctors wanted to check him for injury. They told me he ‘growled’ at them and pushed Doctor Song against the wall and looked like he was going to do something worse when Melissa intervened and let him through. Oh and yes, I was very surprised that _Melissa_ _knew about your relationship before I did_ ,” he said looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

 Stiles at least had the decency to look guilty.

 “So son, I think what I just told you pretty much answers your question,” the Sheriff said, patting him on the knee affectionately.

 

 But it really didn’t.

 

 His father later left for the night/early morning shift ~~ahh the work schedule of a Sheriff~~. Scott came over. Of course he was accompanied by Allison but Stiles didn’t hold it against him. Allison stayed in the living room, giving them some much needed bro time because she was awesome like that.

 “How are you feeling?” Scott asked as he leaned against Stiles’s headboard.

 “Like crap,” Stiles answered with a tired smile, nudging Scott’s shoulder fondly.

 Scott chuckled and gave him a fond smile. But then he turned serious.

 “You know I’d be okay with it? Like, I don’t want you to hold back because of me,” he said tensely.

 Stiles frowned.

 “What?”

 “I’m saying...I’d be okay if you and Derek actually did start dating. I mean, I’ve always known there was something there, I just...I didn’t wanna acknowledge it, you know?” Scott said, looking down.

 Stiles’s mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 “You- _you knew? AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME_?!” Stiles croaked.

Scott smiled sheepishly and scratched his head awkwardly.

  _“You were trying to hide it_?” Scott asked, slightly wincing.

 “ _Dude!_ ”

 They looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

 “Okay-okay, I get it, I suck,” Stiles said after awhile.

 “Dude, I don’t want to hear about who bottoms,” Scott said with a snicker.

 “Oh My God, Scott now is not the time to get good with comebacks and _I swear to god_ if you say the thing I know you’re going to fucking say I will _beat you down, son_.”

 “No, but seriously bro, you’re awesome.” Scott said with a serious face.

 Stiles smiled. A light knock interrupted them. They looked up to see Allison standing by the doorway.

 “Hey Stiles.”

 “Hey Allison.”

 “Sorry about last night.”

 “Believe me, I’ve had worse nights.”

 She smiled in sympathy and then pointedly looked at Scott. Scott hastily got up.

 “Sorry Stiles but-”

 “I know,” Stiles said, interrupting him.

 Scott furrowed his brow.

 “No seriously, Scott, it’s okay. Go have fun with your girl,” Stiles said sincerely, even going as far as throwing Allison a smile.

 Scott studied him for a minute and then hugged him fiercely.

 “I figured out why you smell weird,” Scott whispered.

 “Why do I smell weird, Scott?” Stiles whispered back.

 “Ask Derek, trust me, it’ll be funnier.” Scott said, pulling back and smiling cheekily at him.

 Both he and Allison waved goodbye; Allison mouthing ‘Good Luck’ and giving him a thumbs up as they left. Literally the minute Stiles could no longer hear Allison’s car engine, the   ~~buff puppies~~  betas showed up.

 “Sup, loser,” Erica said, apparently brushing up on her mean girl skills.

 “Hi Stiles,” Isaac said softly.

 Boyd nodded his hello. He and Stiles had a whole system of silent communication. ~~Ok, so mostly it was just Stiles making various faces at Boyd and  Boyd just being quiet but whatever~~.

 “Alright, get it out. Go easy on me, though, bruise like a peach,” Stiles said after an awkward minute of them just standing there.

 “You broke my Alpha,” Erica whined.

 “He’s very sad,” Isaac said, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

 “Fix it.” Boyd said a tad too forcibly.

 Stiles leaned back against his headboard.

 “Ok, yeah, I’ll definitely apologize to him. We’ll talk it out,” Stiles said a bit skeptical because he doubted Derek would forgive him for all the things he had said to him at the bowling alley. But either way, they did need to talk.

 “Good,” Erica said, practically purring.

 Well at least someone was happy about all this. Stiles was _sooo_ not looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with Derek. Erica poked him in the ribs ~~her way of saying goodbye~~ ~~nicely~~. Boyd followed suit and took her hand. Isaac sat on the bed lightly as if he was going to dart out of there any minute.

 “Stiles, you know you’re a total catch.”

 Stiles grabbed a pillow and playfully tried to suffocate him. After a slight headlock and truce, they continued their conversation.

 “Ugh but does everyone fucking know?” Stiles grumbled.

 “ _You were trying to keep it a secret_?” Isaac asked slightly wincing.

 Stiles covered his face with his hands. Isaac smiled encouragingly and pat him on the knee.

 “Good luck.”

 “Thanks. I’m gonna need it.”

 

Promptly ten minutes later, a loud bang was heard against his bedroom window. He opened his window and looked down to see Peter sitting on the ground with a dazed expression.

 “ _Why-why was that closed_ ,” Peter said, massaging his temple.

 “Dude...Did you- _did you seriously throw yourself at my window without even looking to see if it was open?_ You do realize this is the Sheriff’s house and that all these windows are bullet proof?” Stiles said cackling.

 Peter looked at him with annoyance and muttered something under his breath. After a minute of complete silence, Peter looked at Stiles with-

 “And don’t even think that for one second I’m going to let you in, you creep. I got the message, loud and clear, I’ll talk to Derek.”

 Peter sighed and nodded.

 “Soon though, Stiles,” he said ominously as he walked away.

 

 

**Stiles threw himself face first into his mattress.**


	16. A Walk To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I suck, sorry this took so long, Merry Christmas, guys. Leave comments pleasee

 

 

 

Stiles had just relocated to the living room (aw yeah, surround sound heaven) when he heard a light knock on the front door; Stiles glanced at the clock on his oven. It was already eleven at night and he had pretty much seen all his friends with the exception of Danny. He doubted Danny would come this late to vouch for Derek. So that only left one other person who’d come this late.

 Stiles got up and opened the door. Derek was half turned away, as if his body hadn’t quite decided whether he wanted to stay or go.

 “If you run away, again I might add, I’ll never forgive you,” Stiles said in a stiff tone.

 Derek froze in place and furrowed his eyebrows.

 “I’m not running away, Stiles. I’m here to talk,” he grumbled.

 Stiles looked at the ground and said “Okay.”

 He stepped aside to let Derek in but Derek stood in place and shook his head.

 “I was thinking that we’d go for a walk instead.”

 Stiles frowned but nonetheless grabbed his converse that were near the door and slipped them on. As he shut the door and locked up, Derek walked ahead to lead the way. Stiles had to walk briskly to catch up. He knew that the only reason he caught up was because Derek slowed down for him. It annoyed Stiles but there was no reason to complain  about it. Together they walked down a small pathway that lead to a small pond behind Stiles’s house. He’d call it a lake because it belonged to his whole neighborhood but it was too small, so it was just a pond to him.

 His mother use to always take him to this pond; something to do with his fascination with the fish and her fascination with drawing the place. Now Stiles walked with Derek to this pond, shoulders bumping and the scent that was just purely Derek’s hitting Stiles full force along with the smell of the night’s air. All that was there to guide him was the stars and Derek’s breathing.

 “You said you came here to talk yet you haven’t said anything,” Stiles said looking at the stars.

 “Maybe it’s because I don’t know what to say. I never know what to say to you,” Derek said, sounding oddly intimate in the darkness of the night.

 Stiles tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie self consciously as he said “I know I’m an annoying shit, Derek-”

 “It’s-it’s not that you’re annoying, Stiles. You’re the complete opposite,” Derek said, not letting Stiles finish.

 Stiles didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. By now they had reached the pond and were standing still staring at it as if it could solve their problems.

 “My dad told me about how you acted when you got to the hospital,” Stiles admitted for some reason.

 Stiles saw a flicker of remembrance in Derek’s eyes. Derek lightly scuffed the ground; avoiding eye contact.

 “It made me think about some stuff. Mostly about you,” Stiles said, looking only at the pond.

 Derek said nothing but that was okay. Stiles didn’t expect him to and maybe that made things easier.

 “It made me realize how you’ve saved my life so many times and how not once have I ever thanked you,” he said, the words rushing out of him.

 This time, Derek looked at him.

 “You don’t have to thank me, Stiles,” Derek said truthfully.

 Stiles sighed.

 “Your hero complex is so cripplingly embarrassing, you’re killing me here,” Stiles said laughing bitterly.

 Derek’s lips became a taunt line of visible tension.

 “Look, at the bowling alley, I get it. Usually anyone new we’ve ever met is something trying to kill us. I get that you were just looking out for the pack. I mean, you didn’t like Danny in the beginning, which is weird cuz _everyone_ likes Danny, but now you trust him. I thought the thing with James was that you didn’t like me with him because you didn’t know him and therefore didn’t trust him, well you don’t really trust anyone, but you get my point. I was just, well I was just angry. God, I was just _so fucking angry_ because I thought you didn’t want me to be with anyone who wasn’t pack and that’s not fair, Derek. But now-now I know you were just trying to protect me. And I’m sorry it took so long for me to see that. So..so thank you,” Stiles said, facing burning with shame over how he had treated Derek. God the guy had been saving his ass since day one and he hadn’t even had the fucking _decency_ to just say thank you.

 Derek looked at him with misery.

 “Stiles...that’s not true. You can- you can,” the words failing Derek because he couldn’t say it. He felt like crying and he was glad for the darkness that surrounded them because he felt like he was slowly rotting from the inside out and he didn’t want Stiles to see. But he forced himself to finish.

 “You can be with whoever you want, Stiles. I never-never meant for you to feel like you had no choice,” he said with a tremor in his voice.

 Stiles felt his heart drop and that’s when he realized.

  _Oh God_ , this wasn’t just some **_stupid crush_**. _Oh God_ , he-he **loved** _Derek_ and he’d been in love with him for awhile. He just hadn’t realized it until now. He was in love with _this-this stupid masochist with a hero complex the size of Texas and he was terrified._  He had thought he’d been in love with Lydia but now he knew that hadn’t been love. _He was falling, falling onto his knees, he couldn’t-he couldn’t-_

 

 “ _Stiles, Stiles_ , _ **Stop**_! Stiles, I’m right here, right here, what’s wrong, please just tell me, tell me so I can help,” Derek said in a pleading voice.

Stiles clutched Derek's shirt and tried to focus on his surroundings. The one thing he could focus on were Derek’s eyes; eyes that were no longer their normal blue-green mixture but were now dark red. In fact, Derek’s face was no longer human. Stiles brought a hand up and touched Derek’s cheek which now had the Werewolf sideburns.  

 “Why-why’re you wolfed out?” He asked faintly.

“Because you scared me and I didn’t know how to help you,” Derek said through his fangs.

 Stiles took deep breath to calm himself. His breathing went back to normal; but Derek did not. Derek’s face was still morphed, still in that half-human, half-wolf face. The eyebrows were gone, the forehead was bumpy and his fangs were slightly cutting his lower lip. They were both on their knees, Stiles leaning all his weight against Derek.

 “Derek, Derek, I’m fine now. You can let go of me, not that I mind you basically hugging me but I’m ok now, so you can-” Stiles stopped talking because he suddenly noticed how out of it Derek looked and how he had suddenly tightened his hold on Stiles.

 “No, I’m not letting you go, I’m never letting you go, no no no,” Derek murmured, suddenly pulling Stiles onto his lap from where he’d been holding him.

 Stiles tried to move away but Derek held him still; had him wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

 “Derek, _talk to me_ , man, what’s going on? Did you take a hit of wolfsbane or something?” Stiles asked cautiously.

 “No, I took a hit of you,” Derek mumbled as he pressed his nose to Stiles’s neck and his mouth to Stiles’s collarbone, making Stiles involuntarily shiver; his neck was very sensitive.

 Stiles felt a low rumble come from Derek’s chest. And then Derek...Derek sniffed him. Took a huge whiff of him like he was some delicious dessert he was about to dig into and it _did things_ to Stiles.

 “Dude what’re you doing?!” Stiles said in a panicked voice because he was freaking out ~~and a little turned on to be honest.~~   

 “I’m marking you,” Derek said in a low growl as he started rubbing his face against Stiles’s throat.

“Wha-um-uh-why?!” Stiles squeaked as Derek licked a stripe of his neck.

 “Because you’re mine and I need everyone to know that,” Derek answered growling and then sucked an angry red mark onto Stiles’s collarbone.

 Stiles groaned and felt himself harden in response.

 “Der- _Derek_ , you don’t- _Derek **stop**_ , this isn’t you,” he said lamely, as he angled his neck away from Derek.

 Derek let out a little whine and looked up at him as if he was a kicked puppy. Something caught Stiles’s attention and he looked to see that it was a full moon. Shit.

 "Derek, it’s a full moon, what’s wrong, you’ve never had a problem with the full moon before so someone’s gotta have done something to you. _Oh My God, did you have an actual allergic reaction to talking about feelings?!”_ he said in a horrified voice.

 Derek chuckled, a vibration that Stiles could feel because they were literally that pressed together. That was also not the only thing Stiles could feel. Stiles could also feel Derek’s major hard on which excited him and scared him at the same time.

 “No no Stiles, I’m not having a problem with the moon, I’m having a problem with you,” Derek said like a child as if that explained everything.

 “Oh really? So what’s your problem with me?” Stiles asked hoping to stop Derek from continuing to mark him, something he’d heavily regret when he was sober; because as much as Stiles wanted this, he didn’t want Derek like this and he knew Derek would hate to be-be _fondling_ Stiles. This made Stiles slightly bitter.

 Derek looked him in the eyes and pitifully told him “You don’t want to be my mate.”

 Stiles froze.

 “M-M-Mate?” he asked, staring at Derek in alarm.

 Derek nodded his head solemnly. And then everything clicked.

 “ _Oh My fucking God, is that why you were  freaking the fuck out??! You-you wanna_ **mate** _with me_?” Stiles said, the word feeling scandalous.

 “I want to. I already have, you just haven’t accepted it. You don’t want to be my mate,” Derek said with an honest to god pout.

  _“What exactly do you mean by that_?” Stiles said icily.

 Derek emitted a sad little whine.

 “I’ve always known you were my mate. You just didn’t know and that was good because then you had a choice. You weren’t forced to like me. You don’t even need me like I need you. You’re human, nothing happens to you. You always deserved better,” Derek said in choppy sentences as if he wasn’t really thinking about what he was saying but was just saying what came to mind.

 And now Stiles was pissed.

 “ ** _How long ,Derek_**? How long have you known that we’re-we’re mates?” Stiles said with a bit difficulty as he was practically seething with anger.

 “Since the first time we met,” Derek replied sounding displeased with himself at angering Stiles.

 “ _Since the fucking day in the woods_?!”

 “No before that, Stiles, when I first met you. We were in the supermarket. You were a cute baby and your mom was really nice. You have her eyes.”

 All the anger was drained out of Stiles at the mention of his mom.

 “That-that long?” he said, his voice shaking.

 “Mmh hmm,” Derek answered, lightly kissing Stiles’s shoulder.

 Stiles pretended that didn’t do anything to him and looked down at him.

 “What happens to you if I don’t accept being your mate?” Stiles asked remembering Derek’s earlier words.

 Derek focused on him and thoughtfully said “I’ll go crazy and you’ll have to kill me.”

 He said this nonchalantly as he nuzzled Stiles’s neck. Stiles stared at him in disbelief.

 “ _How long do you have_?” Stiles asked, sure that the answer was going to piss him off even further.

 “By this full moon,” Derek replied.

 “Derek! _it’s the full moon right the fuck now_!!!” Stiles screeched.

 “Oh,” Derek said dumbly.

 Stiles made a decision.

 “I accept. I accept. I _fucking_ accept, Derek,” he panted out.

Stiles looked at the sky to see it was starting to rain.

 “Derek, Derek, what do I need to do to accept it?” Stiles asked hurriedly.

 “You have to kiss me and pour all your love into the kiss. For Werewolves the bond feels like a humming in our skin. Peter told me that for humans it’s more of a spark. I think he told me that. Humans just have to focus more on it,” Derek said into Stiles’s collarbone.

 “And mates, mates are like-like _soul mates_?” Stiles asked, breathing harshly.

 Derek nodded his head and beamed at Stiles. It was the first time Stiles had ever seen Derek full on smile and it was so breathtaking he couldn’t breathe. That smile also hurt him; gutted him because he could have had this, all of this, way sooner. In fact, he almost didn’t get it at all.

 “Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked, inching closer to Derek’s stupidly handsome face.

 The rain was getting heavier and now raindrops were flattening Derek’s hair to his forehead. His smooth forehead.  Somewhere  between their conversation, Derek’s face had switched back to human yet he still looked ever like the Werewolf he was.

 “Because you could have the world, you don’t want to stay here,” Derek said muffled by the noise the rain was now making as it got heavier.

  ** _“You should have given me a reason to stay!_** ” Stiles yelled over the rain as he yanked Derek’s face towards his and kissed him with all he had.

 Derek kissed him back encouragingly. It was strange this kiss, it was Stiles’s first and he hadn’t imagined it would be like this. He thought his first kiss would be some quick awkward peck on the lips; not the slow open mouthed kiss Derek and he were sharing. He suddenly felt it. Something was inside him and it had come alive; had set his nerves _on fire_. He felt like he was glowing. He let it overtake him; he _welcomed_ it.

 They parted briefly to breathe ~~well really just Stiles because Derek was too busy smothering his neck with bites and kisses~~

 “Derek-Derek, let’s go back to my place,” Stiles said suddenly thinking of something; and also the rain was getting annoying. Besides his father was on duty; he could totally do this.

 “Come on, Derek, please? My bed is big enough for anything you’re up for,” Stiles said ~~trying to sound~~ seductively.

 Derek hoisted him up, carrying him bridal style.

 Again.

 “ _Oh My God_ , you _really_ need to stop carrying me like this,” Stiles said huffing.

 Derek just rumbled happily as if he had never been this content. His expression was pure bliss and it made Stiles swear to himself that he’d make sure Derek always felt this happy.

 

But without the shady full moon mate mojo.


	17. We Need To Talk About Last Night

 

Derek woke up with a mind splitting headache; which was weird because he’d never had one before. He actually didn’t know _how_ he knew this was a headache. He noticed he was lying on the floor; the floor of Stiles’s bedroom, to be exact. He sat up in alarm, instantly regretting that decision and looked up blearily to see Stiles staring at him.

 “They’re viridian,” Stiles said as if he were answering a question Derek had clearly not asked.

“What?” Derek asked even though his head begged him to not ponder over what Stiles was going on about.

“Your eyes; they’re not blue and they’re not green. They’ve got some gray to them. I had to literally scour the internet to find the perfect hue; so congrats on having complex eyes.”

 Derek was about to roll said complex eyes but his head told him that if he did that, it would be considered suicide.

 “What- _what happened_?” He asked, dazed.

“Well, what do you remember?” Stiles countered.

 Derek squinted at him.

 “You had a panic attack,” Derek said after a moment.

 He looked at Stiles for confirmation.

 “That’s right! Remember anything else?” Stiles asked enthusiastically.

 Derek’s brows furrowed as he tried to focus.

 “No, that’s all I remember,” he said because all his mind draw up about last night was a complete blank.

 Stiles nodded encouragingly.

 “Stiles, what happened last night? Why can’t I remember anything?” Derek asked suspiciously.

 Stiles awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 “Yeah, so I might have been your sleeping aide last night,” he said as he pulled out a wooden bat from behind him.

 Derek looked at him in alarm ~~like any rational person would when faced with a teenager and a bat~~. Stiles grinned at him sheepishly.

 “Deaton helped me make it after I came up with the idea during an all-nighter summer haze,” he explained.

 Derek quirked an eyebrow but Stiles ignored him and further explained the origins of the bat.

 “It’s a made out of mistletoe, we blended some mountain ash in its wood and just to be safe, every month I dip it in a vat of Wolfsbane. You went out like that,” he said, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

 Derek looked at him thoroughly impressed and then proceeded to panic as he realized Stiles had needed _a fucking bat to apparently deal with him._

 “Stiles, what-what did I do last night that you needed to use a _bat_ to handle me?” Derek asked, fearing the worst.

“Oh you know, the normal Werewolf stuff, like wolfing out, growling, cuddling me to death, ya know, the usual,” Stiles said grinning mischievously as Derek groaned in embarrassment.

 Stiles waited for Derek to stop covering his eyes in embarrassment and groaning over and over the standard “oh god why did I do that.”

 When he finally did stop, Stiles slid off his chair and sat on his knees in front of him.

 “Ya know, you also told me some other very interesting things last night,” Stiles said softly but with a dangerous glint to his eyes.

 Derek froze.

 “You had no right to decide whether or not it would be right for me to be with you. That’s _my_ decision to make,” Stiles said fiercely, his eyes smoldering with it's glare.

“You’re just a kid,” Derek said feebly.

“No, I’m really not, Derek and even if that were the case, it would still be _my_ choice.”

 Derek sighed in resigned manner and looked at the wall as he spoke.

 “Stiles, this would have been your first relationship; but to me? It would have been my _last_ ,” Derek said tersely.

 Stiles sneered at him, balling his fists with the rage he was feeling.

 “You’re such a _fucking martyr,_ you actually want this, and you actually want _me_ , don’t you? But like always, you don’t think you deserve something good; because face the facts, Derek, that’s what _this_ would be; _good._ We’d be so _good_ together, you know it and I sure as hell know it,” he said as he made his point by straddling Derek’s lap and kissed him something fierce.

 Derek hesitated but couldn’t resist the irresistible pull of Stiles’s warmth and scent.

 “You realize that being bonded isn’t like dating to Werewolves. It’s the Werewolf equivalent of human marriage,” Derek said as Stiles bit his bottom lip savagely, making his eyes briefly turn red.

“You think I don’t know that? I’m not an idiot, I did my research. I stayed up all night digging up all the information which was fucking useless because Uncle Bad Touch himself came by my window to explain to me what it entails; and I want this, Derek. I want you. It’s been this way for a while and I’ve always known I’m a go big or go home kind of guy,” Stiles said smiling sweetly at Derek.

 Derek stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

 “Mine,” Derek finally said as he stared at Stiles in an entranced state.

“Always yours,” Stiles said with a sincere smile.

 

****************************************************************************

Stiles had just shucked off both their pants when his bedroom door burst  open.

 “ _OH MY GOD DAD, KNOCK!”_ Stiles screeched.

 The Sheriff glared at them both ~~mostly Derek~~

 “ **Pants on for the _both_ of you and we’re having a family dinner. _Derek, come along,_** ” the Sheriff gritted as he walked down the stairs.

“At least you were wearing underwear,” Stiles said lamely.

Derek had just buckled his pants and walked past him (shirtless, of course), smirking and said “But you’re not.”

 

Stiles let out a horrified noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so wow guys, the next chapter will be the last one. Thank you to all the people who kept up with this horrible excuse of a story. I hope you continue to read the rest of my stuff


	18. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this it friends. Thank you for sticking with this story. There will only be smut in the next chapter, so if you don't want that, then you don't need to read it. But yeah, so thanks to everyone who supported and helped make this story happen.

 

 

Six years later

 

The sun was streaming through the bedroom window. Stiles cracked an eye open to see Derek already up, studying his face.

 “No matter how many times I wake up to you staring at me like some lovesick Edward Cullen, it still creeps me out,” Stiles murmured, smiling faintly.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Derek answered back as he palmed Stiles’s morning wood.

“What can I say? You’re irresistible,” Stiles practically purred as Derek leaned forward and kissed him lazily.

 Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders and pushed him onto Stiles’s whole body, pressing their groins together. Derek groaned into Stiles’s ear as his stubble slightly scratched Stiles’s cheek. Stiles moaned and dug his fingernails into Derek’s shoulders and was just about to-

“Stiles, I can’t find the **_OH MY-_** ” the Sheriff said as he ducked out sight and slammed the door behind him.

 Stiles groaned in annoyance as Derek rolled off him, snorting in amusement.

 “I mean seriously, how many times can we get caught _almost_ having sex?” Stiles grumbled.

“Stiles, it’s his own fault. This is _our_ house,” Derek said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles’s temple.

“ _I know that,_ but you’d think _he’d_ realize _that_ ,” Stiles complained.

 Derek smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth as he got up from the bed.

 “C’mon, Stiles, it’s time to get dressed.”

 Stiles groaned and pulled the cover over his head. Derek was so use to this routine that he didn’t even realize he had pulled the covers off the bed and opened the blinds until he heard Stiles’s little shriek as the sun’s light hit him right in the eyes.

 “Derek, noooo. Why do I have to put clothes on? Let’s become nudists and never wear clothes. Let’s never leave the house. _In fact,_ let’s never leave the _bed,_ ” Stiles said, spreading himself wantonly for Derek’s gaze.

 Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second but then he turned around abruptly. He cleared his throat and picked up a pair of boxer briefs from their drawer, giving Stiles a _perfect_ view of his fabulous ass.

 “Did you forget what’s today?” Derek asked as he pulled the black boxer briefs on.

“Today isss-,” Stiles said, licking his lips as his eyes strayed from Derek’s ass to his abs.

“Saturday,” Derek said for him.

“And on Saturday there’s?”

 Derek rolled his eyes and put on his jeans.

 “The barbe-,”

“ ** _THE BARBECUE OH SHIT THAT’S TODAY, MOTherfucker!”_** Stiles screeched, catapulting himself out of the bed.

 Derek sighed as Stiles tripped over the covers on his way to the bathroom.

 Five minutes later, Stiles was squeaky clean and already rambling.

 “God, you should have woken me up earlier, I’ll never get the mash potato casserole done in time!” Stiles fretted reverently as he ran to their kitchen.

 Derek rolled his eyes, putting on a shirt as he followed Stiles into the kitchen where he was beating some potatoes in a bowl as if they had personally offended him.

 “Stiles, you’ve been late for everything  your  whole life-,” Stiles gave him a dirty look-“So you shouldn’t be so stressed out,” he finished as he wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind and nuzzled his neck.

 Stiles shook him off.

 “Oh hoho no, I am _not_ falling for that little move again. I’m always late because we’re always having _crazy hot werewolf sex!”_

“And I really didn’t need to know that, Stiles,” the Sheriff said in a pained voice because of what he had just overheard as he had come back from the backyard and closed the screen door.

“ _Damn it, Dad_ , stop walking in on us! I am twenty three and this is _my_ house. I am an _adult!”_ Stiles said hotly.

“ _Love it when you get all angry like that,”_ Derek murmured into his collarbone as he pressed a kiss there.

“ _You’re not helping!”_ Stiles hissed.

“Stiles, lay off your old man, he just listens in because he cares,” Melissa said as she closed the screen door behind her.

“You think I’m old?” John asked.

“Absolutely,” she said, kissing him on the nose briefly before she said, “But I’m into that.”

 John smiled, something Stiles hadn’t seen much as a teenager.

 “DairyDairyDairyDairy,” cried out a little girl who ran from her parents who had just arrived to Derek.

 He lifted her up to his chest, easily.

 “I will still never get over the fact that you let a three year old give you a ridiculous nickname and yet here _I_ am, your _loving boyfriend_ and do I get to call you boo bear or hottie Hale? _No,_ ” Stiles said, fake pouting.

 Derek just stuck his tongue out at him.

 “ _Rude._ Speaking of rude, little Miss _Jessica_ -”

“Did you completely forget about your uncle Stiles?” Scott asked, smiling from the doorway of the kitchen.

 Stiles beamed at him.

 Jessie let out a distressed cry and made grabby hands at Stiles as she babbled out “Unca Sti, Unca Sti!”

 Stiles smiled at her and took her from Derek, hoisting her on his hip.

 “Shh baby, I’m right here. I promise I’m not mad,” he said sweetly as he pulled aside a stray curl from her face, her hair so much like Allison’s.

 And God bless, she also got Allison’s jawline.

 “Stop feeling up my kid’s jaw, Stiles, it’s creepy,” Scott said as he rolled his eyes.

“Just checking stuff, Scott,” Stiles said sheepishly.

Jessie just giggled in delight.

 “Don’t worry, Jessie, Daddy’s just jealous he’s not as pretty as you,” Derek whispered to her with a smile.

 Scott just scoffed and walked away.  

 “Jessieeee,” Erica called out from the living room.

 Stiles took her to the living room, finding Erica and her gigantic pregnant belly on the couch with Boyd sitting on the floor giving her a foot massage.

 “Oh god, _Vernon,_ right _there_ ,” Erica moaned, making Stiles clear his throat and nod his head at Jessie who was, thank god, completely oblivious to it all.

“Sorry,” Erica said, smiling sheepishly as she took Jessie from Stiles.

“It’s fine, really, I’m just gonna go and _Van Gough myself.”_

 

The front door suddenly opened and in came Danny with his new boyfriend Ethan in tow. Isaac followed shortly behind them.

 “Hey!” Stiles said to the happy couple.

“Hi Stiles,” Danny said, smirking as always. Ethan nodded his hello.

“Hey Stiles, listen, Mandy’s gonna be late but she’ll be here,” Isaac said nonchalantly.

“Oh okay,” Stiles said as he gestured for them to go to the backyard.

“Hey Stiles, how many burgers do think we should grill?” The Sheriff asked as he came back from the backyard.

“A hella amount, Dad. We’re feeding Werewolves,” Stiles said as he walked back to the kitchen.

 John followed him to the kitchen to grab a ‘hella’ amount of burgers from the freezer. Derek walked into the kitchen to grab one of their ‘special Werewolf’ beers as Stiles laid the mashed potatoes flat in a pan.

 “You know Isaac is still up for grabs,” the Sheriff said jokingly as he saw the domestication of Stiles and Derek.

 Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second and he wrapped his arms around Stile’s waist possessively from behind. Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned into the embrace.

 The sound of the front door being unlocked was heard and Lydia popped through along with Jackson.

 “ _Oh,_ so _she’s_ got a key to your house but _I_ don’t?” Scott asked in disbelief.

 Stiles smiled sheepishly.

 “Well, Scott buddy, you kinda can’t be trusted to hold onto things-,”

“That’s not t _rue!_ ” Scott interrupted indignantly.

“Scott, you lost _Jessie_ in _Walmart_ last month.”

 Scott opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it because he had nothing.

 “ _Exactly_ ,” Lydia said with pursed lips.

 Stiles chuckled as he brushed Derek off and grabbed a key off their key rack and threw it at Scott. Scott caught it and looked to see it was a house key that had ‘Scotty’s key’ engraved in it. Scott beamed at him and gave Stiles a hug. A timer went off and Stiles let go of Scott to go attend to his casserole. Derek was sitting on the counter with his beer waiting for him. Stiles took the casserole out of the oven with his dog paw oven mitts (gift from Isaac) while Derek studied his every move.

 “So Jessie…she’s gotten big,” Derek said casually.

“Yeah, she really has,” Stiles said noncommittally, his focus all on the casserole and sprinkling just the right amount of cheese on it.

“She’s such a cute kid,” Derek said ever so _smoothly._

“Yeah,” Stiles said, not really paying attention to the conversation.

  _Fuck it,_ Derek thought to himself as he got off the counter and inched toward Stiles and got on one knee. Stiles turned around after hearing the scuff of Derek’s shoe right behind him.

 “Oh thanks, man,” Stiles said as he propped his foot onto Derek’s knee.

 Derek looked at said foot and saw that Stiles’s shoelaces were untied.

  _Typical Stiles._

…Derek tied it.

 “Stiles…” He said after he was done with the offending laces.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, looking down at Derek.

“Will you…um, will you… You wanna… _Wannahavekidswithme_ ,” Derek said in a rushed voice.

 Stiles frowned because there was no way he just heard what he thought he had just heard. It was then that as he stared Derek down, he realized essentially Derek was on one knee. Stiles stared at him without blinking. Derek started to sweat.

 And then, Stiles lifted his foot and kicked Derek hard in the chest.

 “ _Ow,_ ” Derek said dumbfound as he realized what Stiles just did.

“You A ** _sshat, OH MY GOD,_** _you can’t just PROPOSE to me by saying you want **kids,** don’t raise my hopes up like that!”_

“S _tiles_ ,” Derek said getting up from the floor as he also rubbed his chest because ouch.

“Stiles, I want kids, I just want _you_ first.”

“ _You already have me!”_ Stiles exclaimed.

“But not...Not in the _human_ way,” Derek said lamely.

 Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“The bond…it’s good enough for _me;_ but not for you. You deserve more, Stiles.”

 Derek fished out a small box from within his jean’s pockets and put the box on the counter. Clearly Stiles didn’t want to and he wasn't going to force him to. He was about to leave it there and walk away but Stiles grabbed his hand.

 “Derek, you didn’t even _ask_ me, though,” Stiles said, smiling coyly.

 It took Derek a second to realize what Stiles was implying.

 “Are you seri- oh, okay, um, Stiles, will you, wait wait, let me get on my knee-“

 Stiles grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him wickedly against the kitchen cabinet.

 " _Derek,_ my answer is _yes_ ,” Stiles said as soon as they pulled apart.

 

And Derek smiled like he was the happiest man alive, and maybe, just maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me as shapeshiftingpenis on tumblr and leave your thoughts in the comments below.


	19. Top This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, smut smut smut and fluff but mostly smut.

 

Derek carried him upstairs like a true gentleman. He even went as far as lightly hitting Stiles’s head against the stair wall. After briefly sucking the pain from his wound, Derek let Stiles walk the rest of the way. Stiles giggled and ran off to their bedroom. Derek refused to chase him despite his legs tightening, itching to run after his mate. When he finally got to the room, he found Stiles lying on the bed, spread out, completely clothed.

“I would’ve stripped but I know how much you love to do it for me,” Stiles said slyly.

Derek’s eyes glinted red as he walked to the bed and got on it like a predator approaching its prey. Stiles smiled at him fondly as he met him halfway and sat up on the bed to kiss him. The kiss was sweet to the point that Derek had to kind of stop because he started smiling.

Stiles pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and murmured “Let’s do the diddly.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the raunchiness of the comment ~~but it’s not like there weren’t going to~~ but nonetheless, he took off both Stiles’s and his shirt in record time. Stiles straddled his lap which gave Derek perfect access to press a kiss to one of Stiles’s pink nipples. Stiles shivered with anticipation and that’s all Derek needed as he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gingerly. Stiles moaned and threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek was leaving a nice _through_ mark on Stiles’s chest when Stiles tugged a bit too harshly on Derek’s hair. Derek winced and looked up to see Stiles looking at him apologetically.

“Sorry, it’s just that I figured that was the only way I could get your attention,” Stiles explained.

“Did words not suffice?” Derek asked with a smirk.

Stiles stuck his tongue out childishly but quickly retracted said tongue so he could say what was really on his mind.

“Can I top?”

“Of course,” Derek said swiftly as Stiles let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a predatory smile.

“Bend over for me, babe,” Stiles said with _that_ smile.

Derek huffed a breath but obliged him.

“If you could just take your pants off for me, please,” Stiles added after a second thought.

“What, am I doing _all the work?_ ” Derek asked jokingly as he took off his pants and laid face first against the bed completely naked.

He got a smack on the ass for mouthing off. He jumped a little, more out of surprise than for pain. Unusually quiet except for the sound of the bedside drawer being opened, Stiles focused on the task before him.

“You know, I’ve dreamt about doing this to you _so many times_ ,” Stiles said, breaking the silence as he rubbed a lubed finger around the rim of Derek’s hole.

Derek bit back a whimper.

“I remember when we first got together how scared we both were when it came to doing anything sexual. You wanted to make it _oh so good_ for me and I just wanted to be perfect for you,” Stiles said casually as he stuck in only the tip of one of his fingers.

Derek groaned into the mattress in frustration.

Stiles removed the tip and moved so he could whisper into Derek’s ear “And now I’m gonna make it _good_ for you.”

And with that, he stuck in one whole finger. Derek’s hips squirmed as the familiar digit invaded him.

“And I’m going to be _so gentle, so sweet_ , you’ll be begging-,” Stiles said as he added another finger to the mix “me to go _faster,_ to go _harder_ ,” he finished saying as he stuck in a third finger and pressed all three fingers against Derek’s prostate.

Derek gasped aloud and he could feel a light sweat on his brow.

“What? Nothing to say?” Stiles asked as he added a fourth finger and slowly wiggled them.

Derek moaned and could only say “Stiles, is-is that all you go-.”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence because it was in that moment that Stiles removed his fingers and slid _himself_ in. Derek whimpered into the sheets and Stiles buried himself to the hilt. After giving Derek a few minutes to get comfortable, Stiles said “I want you to hold onto the bed frame and bend your knees as I fuck you.”

Derek did as he was told and even went as far as to angle himself just right for Stiles. Stiles did not care for this sort of babying and even went as far as to say “Don’t tell me what to do or I’ll pull out right here, right now.”

Derek knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself.

“We both know that’s the last thing you’d ever-, uh! Uh,” Derek said before Stiles sharply bucked into him.

“ _Just try me, Derek._ Just t _ry,_ ” Stiles said into his ear as he started to pump his hips.

“You’re-you’re uh, the-the worst,” Derek grunted as Stiles kept on going.

“Keep-keep talking back because-because, I swear, I’m-I’m,” Stiles said, losing his train of thought as he picked up his pace.

He had his hands gripping Derek’s hips and he knew that he’d be able to the see his hand prints later. One of the perks of being a werewolf’s mate was that marks made by each other would last longer than most wounds/ bruises. Stiles bent down to bite at Derek’s neck and that almost did Derek in but he had much more restraint than Stiles gave him credit for.

“Stile-Stiles, hurry uh hurry up,” Derek groaned out just as Stiles slowed down so he could better angle himself.

“You may be the Alpha but when we’re in bed, you do what _I_ –” Stiles said as he thrust himself at Derek’s prostate with each word “Say!”

Derek could no longer take it and he came with Stiles’s name on his lips. Hearing Derek say his name like that made Stiles go off without realizing it and he groaned as he emptied himself. After a few minutes of heavy panting and getting themselves back together, Stiles pulled out and lay down on the bed. Derek let go of the bed frame and joined him.

“That was-”

“Wow.”

Stiles turned to look at him and said “Yeah, it really was. I’m glad my _fiancé_ thought so too.”

Derek smiled slightly and bent close and kissed him gently. Stiles kissed him back and was all for going for round two when he remembered something.

“Holy shit, I fucking forgot to ask you and it was driving me crazy!” Stiles said, forgetting that Derek was _not in fact,_ a mind reader and had no idea what was going on in that cute little noggin of his.

“What did you forget to ask me?” Derek asked patiently as he was already use to this crazy person not properly explaining himself.

“After the whole thing in the cellar, everyone kept smelling a weird smell around me or you, they were never really clear about that but I remember Scott said it was a weird smell and it had something to do with you and he said you’d know what it meant. What did it mean?” Stiles asked after fully explaining himself.

Surprisingly, Derek turned crimson and looked at wall opposite of them.

“So uh, you know how dogs pee on their territory?” Derek asked timidly.

“Uh huh,” Stiles said with narrowed eyes.

“Well, my wolf did the equivalent of that but in a more magical way,” Derek said, thinking this was a completely logical thing to say.

“So you’re wolf spiritually peed on me?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

The redness would not leave Derek’s cheeks and it especially didn’t disappear when he said “Well, um, yeah.”

“Well, that is gross and I’m not one for golden showers but it’s kind of cute in a demented way and I still love you despite it,” Stiles said as he angled Derek’s face towards him and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“That’s very touching and I am exceptionally proud that you both have such good communication and you know, communication is a very strong part of the foundation of a good relationship.”

“ _OH MY GOD, PETER GET OUT!”_ Stiles screeched as he grabbed Derek’s tossed shirt and used it to cover his junk.

“I’m sorry, I hate to interrupt you-no, Derek, I mean that sincerely, don’t look at me like that, but I left my nook in here and I’m almost done with John Green’s latest novel and I’d rather like to know the endi-” Peter said before he was cut off as Derek got up from the bed and went to slam the door in his face.

“Okay, so I’ll just come back later?” Peter said from outside the room.

“How did he even get in? We got Deaton to do a specific spell to keep him out,” Stiles said as he watched Derek lay back on the bed.

“I don’t even know how he came back to life but he’s Peter Hale, so I’m not even going to ask,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles close and proceeded to spoon him.

Stiles smiled into the embrace and pressed a kiss against Derek’s arm.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered even though he would have loved to shout it.

“I’ve only ever and only shall ever love you,” Derek whispered back as he kissed his cheek.

“Oh that was cute, you should put that in your vows, you big lug,” Stiles said cheekily as he started drifting off to sleep.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said fondly as he too, also started to doze off.

“Goodnight, Sourwolf,” Stiles said before he knocked out.

Derek pulled him closer with the intention of never letting go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who stuck to this story to it's very end, I thank you and I hope you read the rest of my works. This was my first Sterek but it is most certainly not my last.

**Author's Note:**

> And you can find me on tumblr as shapeshiftingpenis  
> Such a tasteful URL


End file.
